Iridescent
by Mewgirl99
Summary: Kristen Schaefer, the daughter of Dutch who survived the Val Verde Massacre in 1987 is in for an adventure of her life when an Yautja, named Mar'ek saved her from certain death. When Mar'ek took Kristen under his wing, will there be love or will there be bloodshed?
1. Chapter 1

_Aliens…_

 _I've always wonder if they even exist. Some say it's an urban legend, others say that they are real. Sometimes I even wonder if aliens exist. Growing up, I would see pictures and movies of aliens(only to know that actors wear the costumes.) but there is some pictures I saw back in the day when a UFO crashed outside of Roswell, NM in 1947, or a supposed UFO sightings over Russia, Ukraine, Germany, or in some parts of the world. What was it really? The real thing, or just mumbo jumbo that the government made up just to get us to believe those theories._ _18 years ago, my dad named Dutch took a team of Elite militia to the jungles of Val Verde, Guatemala to find the Prime minister and his aide that the rebel guerrillas took while they were flying over their territory. Little do they know that they entered into the hunting zone of an unknown creature that hunts for sport. One by one the invisible creature(dubbed as 'El Diablo.') killed every single member of my dad's rescue team including his old friend, Dillon. For some reason it spared my mother, Anna. The creature saved my dad for last and had a show down in the jungle with my dad as the victor. However the creature activated its destructive bomb and destroyed about a good 20 acres of the forest, my dad survived the explosion but got radiation sickness from the bomb that he was taken to a hospital for recovery. My mother survived as well and she and my dad kept this encounter as a secret_. _Leaving me to wonder if aliens are real?_ _Every night I would look up at the sky and wondered if aliens are real? I kept dreaming and dreaming about what the aliens look like. Until one night...I met one._


	2. Savior

"In other news today, riots are continuing to get worse as the protestors are forcing the Baltimore Mayor to resign upon the investigation of a police officer shooting an innocent bystander by mistake."

Listening to the news while the young woman sighed in frustration while getting ready to go out tonight. The riots have been going on for a month and this is driving her crazy. In another place away from the city lights, a mysterious stranger is putting  
/on his armor and looked at the picture in different symbols. He clicked and growled in approval and continued to put on his armor.

"Yo, Kristen!" another young woman called out to her.

"You're going to be late!"

"I know! Don't get your panties in a twist knot!" The two women started laughing.

"I'm going out tonight, won't be back in the morning."

"That's fine, Andrea." Kristen nodded.

"No more phone calls from the police saying that you are driving still owe me $3,000 in bail money."

"Bail money shmail money." Andrea laughed.

"Please come home safe!" Kristen warned her.

"Okay okay, Kristen I know I know!"

Shaking her head, Kristen finished getting her clothes on, and gathered her book bag.

Meanwhile, the mysterious hunter packed his gear, his knives, and spear. He attached his plasma cannon onto his shoulder, grabbed his mask and hooks it up and leaves.

Walking down the street, Kristen saw people running towards the city hall. Sighing, Kristen knew that there was a protest going on there cause the mayor is supporting this officer who killed an innocent bystander. It has been going on for weeks.

"Tellme about it..." Kristen shook her head and kept going.

Unknown to her, the mysterious stranger is following her.

While walking away from the scene, Kristen watched a couple holding hands and kissing. Smiling sadly, Kristen wished she could have that kind of relationship. It has been almost a year since her boyfriend, named James was killed in Afghanistan. They havebeen  
/together for 2 years. They met while he saved her from Ivan, Kristen's then abusive boyfriend. Ivan got arrested and was sentenced to 10 years in prison. Under his release terms was that if he gets near Kristen and her family, her friends, her  
/workplace and the school she is attending, he will go back to jail and spend the rest of his life there. Forever grateful to James, the two began dating. He was a senior and she was a sophomore. She remembered those days he was about to get deployedup  
/until his death..

 _"Are you really going overseas?" Kristen asked James while he was holding her in his arms. "I have to." He answered. "It's my duty in the Army." Kristen sighed sadly. James smiled and lifted her chin up. "I will be back in time for your graduation." "How can you be so sure?" Kristen asked with tears filling up her eyes. "I know this, because I love you so much and I am very proud of you." Kristen smiled sadly. "When do you leave?" "Next week." James answered sadly. "Let's make the most of it." Kristen smiled as the two kissed each other._

On the day he leaves…

 _Kristen gives James a big hug and a kiss. "I will be back very soon." James smiled to her as he lets go of her while he gives his parents a hug and a kiss as well. "Be safe, my son." His mother said while his father nodded. "Call us when you get settled in, okay?" "I will, dad." James smiled and hugged his father tightly. "Love you, son." "Love you too, dad." James smiled, grabbed his bag and his plane ticket and went through security before looking back at Kristen and his parents before leaving to go to his gate number._

3 months later

 _Kristen was doing her homework when her phone rang. Smiling, she knew it was James calling her. "Hey James.." Kristen smiled. All Kristen can hear is sniffling and sobbing in the back ground. "Kristen…" "Mrs. Martinez?" Kristen asked in worry. "What's wrong?" "James died." Kristen could believe her eyes. "What?" "He was patrolling the city with 30 other soldiers and he got in the way of a car bomb…" Kristen couldn't believe her eyes, she began to cry immediately. Gavin, seeing Kristen crying walked up to her. "Everything okay, sweet pea?" He asked in worry. "James got killed awhile ago.." Kristen said, choking up. Gavin got the phone and talked to Mrs. Martinez. "Hello, Mrs. Martinez… Kristen told me what happened and we want to express our condolences…Okay, Kristen can get a few days off of school…okay, thank you Mrs. Martinez. Call us if you need anything. Okay, bye." After Gavin hung up the phone, he looked at Kristen and comforted her. "He was supposed to come to my graduation…" Kristen began to bawl while Gavin held onto her and comforted her again…_

Wiping away that painful memory, Kristen walked in the neighborhood away from the protests by taking a short cut through the back way. She was almost to Josh's house when she saw a familiar face. "Well well, if it isn't my beautiful ex girlfriend."

Kristen ignored him and kept on going.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" He growled at her.

"You are going back to jail, Ivan." Kristen growled.

"Do you hear me? If you violate your restraining order on me, I will send your ass right back to jail."

Hearing enoughof her attitude, Ivan slapped her across the face.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that, you whore." Ivan growled before he gave Kristen a kick to her stomach causing her to fall onto the ground.

Unknown to them both, the mysterious hunter just arrivedand cloaked himself while he saw a couple fighting. Ignoring them, the hunter aimed his weapon at the woman when all the sudden he spotted a man kicking his target until she couldn't move.  
The hunter began to growl and followed the two while it sawthe male dragged the female by her jacket.

Ivan dragged a half conscious Kristen to the abandoned building by the ditch. He shoved her against the wall, and smirked.

"I gave you nothing but my love for you and you had to end it with that bastard soldier!"

"At least..." Kristen struggled. "He'sa far better...man than you were.."

Hearing enough, Ivan slapped her hard on face again, leaving her with a bruise. He pulled out a knife and held it at her throat as he reached down for the zipper of her pants.

"I give you something to be sassy about." He laughed and laughed as he unzipped

/her pants while holding the knife against her throat.

She tried to scream for help, but it was no use. Crying and pleading for someone to help her, Kristen looked around and spotted a figure watching them. She froze for a moment until Ivan noticed

/her stillness.

"What's the matter, having fun?" He laughed, but Kristen didn't show any emotion.

She saw a laser aiming towards them, and quickly as she could, she kicked Ivan in the crotch and slipped away from his grip, causing her to fall into

/the ditch. Getting up, Kristen got up and tried to run away from Ivan, only to fall again. Trying to back up, Kristen saw Ivan charging after her when something came in front of her. Ivan was about to grab Kristen when something appeared before their  
/eyes. Ivan looked at the creature in panic as he grabbed Ivan's throat. Kristen backed away from the two while the creature dragged Ivan's throat. She was just about to climb up the ditch when she heard a painful cry of terror before it was silenced  
/very quickly. Kristen turned around and saw the creature turning its head towards hers. Panicking, Kristen looked around to find something that she can fight with. As the creature was walking towards her, Kristen found a giant stick and held it close  
/to her. The creature made sure he is hiding in the shadows before stopping about a good couple of feet from her and watched her as he pulled out his knife and looked at Kristen, began shaking violently. The creature looked at her, and put down his  
/weapon, feeling pity for the female.

"I mean no harm to you, Ooman." The creature spoked.

Kristen looked at him in confusion.

"You can speak English?"

The creature nodded. "All of my life, I have learned Earth's languages."

"Really?" Kristen asked,not convinced.

"Yes, Ooman I also understand that this male ooman attacked you." Kristen nodded, trembling nervously. "I can assure you that he won't bother you ever again." The creature re-sheath his knife and offered his hand out to her. Lookingat it for awhile,  
Kristen tentatively took the creature's hand and he pulled Kristen up gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Kristen sighed.

"Thanks to you." The creature nodded. "I better get going home." Scanning something else, the creature looked

at Kristen. "I will escort you back home safely." "It's okay, I live about a few blocks away-" before Kristen can finish, the creature just held onto her and activated his cloaking device. Kristen began to panic when all the sudden, she looked at

/her body. Trying to find her body, Kristen looked around until the creature looked at her. "Don't worry, Ooman." he explained. "Your body is still there with my invisibility cloaking device, the other Oomans can't see us." Kristen became convinced,  
/together the two walked towards Kristen's house undetected. "You are safe." The creature explained as they arrived. Kristen looked at the creature and nodded her head. "Thank you for saving me, and making sure I got home okay." The creature nodded  
/his head. "Who are you?" "On my planet," the creature explained. "I am called Mar'ek." Kristen watched him and smiled. "Never heard of it. Very interesting." "And may I ask who are you?" "On this planet, I am called Kristen." The girl answered.

Hearing a smile from the creature behind its mask, she smiled a tiny bit until she pulled out her keys. Mar'ek panicked. "It's okay." Kristen explained in a hushed voice. "It's my keys, they protect me." "Protect?" Mar'ek asked. "Yeah." Kristen shook  
/her head, put the keys in the door and opened the door. "Look..um..Mark, do you want-" turning around, Mar'ek was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Kristen walked into the house, went up to her room, and lay down in her bed taking a deep breath. "What  
/a scary, crazy night." She thought to herself as she remembered that creature, Mar'ek saved her life from Ivan who tried to rape her. Feeling tired, Kristen changed her clothes and went to sleep.

Back at the ditch, Mar'ek went back to Ivan's body, turned him on his back. He grabbed its spine from his back and yanked it hard. Once he got the head, he cleaned his trophy before heading back to base leaving the remains behind.


	3. Revenge or change of heart?

"Mar'ek," A warrior growled at his friend when he arrived on board with a skull in his hand, bloody with some torn muscles on there. "Your father sent us down to this planet to kill the girl, not to protect her!" "Blaze," Mar'ek growled, shaking his head. "I take it that you saw that I saved the female from certain death." "Our spies have indicated that she is a threat, not to mention her sire, Dutch has disappeared!" "She's different from her sire." Mar'ek explained, trying to defend Kristen. "He's grooming her into defeating our race." "Maybe we can change her, teach her our ways, our language, and our culture." "Mar'ek you can't be expecting an Ooman like her to become one of us." Mar'ek sighed in frustration. True he has known Blaze since they were sucklings, cause of their sires being good friends. He remembered that day when his father, Py'ret gave him a mission from the Grand Elder, Set'gin.

17 years ago…

 _"Our threat is that Ooman male who murdered my best friend…" Grand Elder Set'gin growled as he showed the clan leaders the picture of Dutch Schaefer on the hologram. "According to our spies, Grand Elder." His adviser, Pry'et explained. "This Ooman and his mate are having a suckling." "That suckling could be a threat to us." Set'gin nodded. "Which is why we want your son to lead a mission to kill this Ooman male, 'Dutch,' and the unborn suckling. " "With all due respect, Honorable Elder." Pry'et explained. "We can't harm the lou-dte kale and her unborn suckling, that is strictly against the code." "This 'Dutch' murdered my brother, and now I want his unborn suckling's death as well." Mar'ek, who was overhearing this did not like where this is going. Yes sure Set'gin and Hunter are best friends, but killing an innocent being for his brother's death? He had a lot to think over._

 _"You wanted to see me, father?" Mar'ek asked while he joined his father in the gardens. "Yes, my son…" Pyr'et nodded, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Grand Elder, Set'gin and I have decided to send you to the Ooman planet. There you will find this Ooman named 'Dutch,' his mate and their unborn suckling, and kill them." Mar'ek's eyes grew wide as a result. It was against the code for a Yautja warrior, youngblood or blooded to kill a lou-dte kale and the unborn suckling. "you must do this to avenge your brother's death." Mar'ek does not want to go through murdering an innocent being because of what happened to Hunter 17 years ago. "If it pleases you, father. Then I will leave at once."_

On Earth...March 17, 1988

 _Mar'ek perched himself on top of a tree. It took him about a good couple of weeks to find Dutch's hideout so that he can end Dutch's life along with his mate who is pregnant. His ship was parked about a good 2 miles away from the house. He checked to make sure that his knives are sharpened, combi-stick is good, and that his plasma cannon is ready to go, but he decided to leave the plasma cannon back to the ship. He wants Dutch's death to be very painfully slow for Hunter. As for the female Loudi – Kale, well, she would enjoy watching his death before he kills her and their unborn little abomination. All the sudden, Mar'ek watched the house and saw a few lights turned on before he scanned the house to find Dutch taking Anna out of the house, with her clinging onto the baby. 'Here goes nothing.' He said. He hopped off the tree and followed Dutch undetected. Mar'ek arrived at the hospital without any issues and perched himself on the tree watching through his mask. He scanned the room with his mask and found Dutch with Anna as she lay down on the bed waiting to give birth._

8 hours later…

 _"AHHH!" Anna cried out in pain. "Come on Anna, one more push!" Dutch encouraged her, holding her hand. "We see the baby crowning, Come on Anna!" Anna used all of her strength and will power to push and scream until she heard a cry. "It's a girl, Mr and Mrs Schaefer." The doctor smiled at the couple while he held the baby covered in liquids. The two smiled with pride and joy as the doctor handed Anna the baby. She's got dark brown hair like her mother, but a little lighter just like her dad. "She's beautiful.." Dutch smiled at his daughter. Anna smiled happily, she felt very tired. "Let's name her Kristen." Dutch suggested. "Kristen?" "My sister's name is Kristen," Dutch explained. "She died when I was very young." Anna smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, then her middle name will be Anita after one of the nuns who took me in when my parents died." "Kristen Anita Schaefer." Dutch smiled. "I love it." Anna looked at him and back at her newborn daughter. "I hope you grow big and strong just like us." Before Anna could kiss her daughter, her body began to shake. The heart monitor started beeping like crazy. "We have a Code Red." The nurse called to the doctor as she took the newborn out of her arms and placed her in the bassinet. "Sir," one of the nurses explained to Dutch. "You need to leave now!" Before Dutch can say anything, the nurse pushed him out of the labor and delivery room._

 _He waited in the waiting room with his dad Gavin, his brother, his sister in law and their two boys. "I can't believe I have my first granddaughter." Gavin smiled to his son, who didn't lift his head. "Don't worry, Anna will be just fine." All Dutch can do his nod at his sister in law. Hearing some footsteps, Dutch looked up and saw a doctor who only wanted to speak to him. "Dutch…" the doctor began. "Im so sorry, we lost Anna…" Dutch felt his heart breaking while Gavin, Rick, and his wife went over to Dutch, comforting him. "What about the girl?" Dutch asked. "She is perfectly fine, come with me."_

 _Seeing through his scanner of a male healer taking Dutch to see his daughter, Mar'ek witnessed the death of Anna, the woman whom his brother spared her a year ago. "The females on my planet are way stronger giving birth." He said to himself. He watched as one of the healers showed Dutch Anna's body before covering her up with the sheet, and went to go see the baby girl. Mar'ek watched Dutch holding and kissing his daughter. Mar'ek had enough of this and left the hospital to go back to his ship. Two days later, Mar'ek returned to the house where he found a woman cradling a baby. Dutch wasn't there much to his relief. Once the Ooman female placed the pup in her bed, she left the room. This gave Mar'ek the perfect opportunity to go and kill the abomination that Dutch and his fallen mate created. He turned on his cloak and jumped onto the roof quietly. He entered into the baby's room and pulled out his knife from his thigh. He walked towards the crib and was ready to make the kill when all the sudden he spotted something that caused him to stop from making his kill. He saw something that got him…fascinated. He watched as the baby's eyes opened up. To his surprise, the baby's eye colors was so different comparing to an average Ooman who is supposed to have the same eye color both left and right. The tiny suckling had blue on her left eye while she has green on her right. Mar'ek continued to stare at the child and to his surprise the child looked at him. Mar'ek was about to make the fatal strike when the child began to smile at Mar'ek. Mar'ek was taken aback at first. This pup is so new to the planet and all she can do is laugh at Mar'ek? He growled causing the baby girl to smile at him some more. Giving up, Mar'ek smiled through his mask at the child and began to purr at her softly. The baby yawned before she went back to sleep. Hearing noises, Mar'ek left the baby's room and left the planet immediately._

 _"You did not kill this abomination?!" Set'gin bellowed at the warrior who is still kneeling down to the ground. "She's just an innocent pup, Grand Elder." Mar'ek tried to explain. "Innocent or not, this pup is a threat to us!" "She is innocent and pure." "When I give you an order to eliminate Dutch Schaefer, his mate, and that abomination, you do it, son!" Mar'ek sighed softly. "You will go on the hunt for a week as punishment for disobeying my orders." "My son has no right." A voice said. Set'gin and Mar'ek turned and spotted Py'ret and the council. "He followed the Code. He could have been a bad blood if it weren't for his common sense." Set'gin looked at Py'ret and growled. "You have no right-" "NO!" Py'ret roared at him, pulling out his combi-stick. "You will regret challenging me, Py'ret!" Set'gin growled as he pulled out his combi-stick and got ready to battle._

Mar'ek sat in the ship thinking about that day his father and the Grand Elder, Set'gin battled for leadership. Py'ret has fed up to Set'gin's ruling along with the clan leaders and the council. He sent his son to avenge Hunter, Py'ret's son who was murdered by Dutch Schaefer a year ago. Mar'ek didn't do anything wrong that day. He only followed the code just like his father had taught him since he was a suckling. During the battle for the throne, Py'ret killed Set'gin, took the crown and became the Grand Elder. He, his mate, and Mar'ek moved into Set'gin's massive dwelling where every clan leader and the council respected Py'ret as their leader. Py'ret saw through his son's mask the feelings of this newborn Ooman pup. He can tell that Mar'ek became attached to this…creature of sorts. Yet, Mar'ek needs to prepare himself for his Chiva. Mar'ek is forever grateful that his father stepped up and defended him. "Son," Py'ret explained to him. "You need to prepare for your Chiva." "I will father…and father?" Pyr'et looked at his son with soft eyes. "Thank you for defending me." Pyr'et smiled at his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. "My son, you made me very proud. I know you didn't lay a hand on the innocent Oomans, especially the newborn pup." Mar'ek couldn't help but smile. "Now my son, training begins for you." "It is?" "When the pup is at her maturity age, you will kill her." Mar'ek's eyes beamed with excitement and pride and took the combi stick and got ready.

Mar'ek thought about that day he didn't kill Kristen. It was the most honorable decision that he had made. He will forever honor his brother, Hunter for his bravery and courage when they cried out his name in the sky after learning of his death 17 cycles ago. Thinking about Kristen and the promise he made to his father, Mar'ek decided from now on instead of killing her, he will protect her.


	4. Guardian

The next morning, Kristen woke up. She thought about last night and wondered to herself what happened… Getting up, she rubbed her head until she gasped. She saw some images in her head. Going to Josh's house, Ivan kidnapping her, and a creature in the shadows. All she saw from the creature is the mask that shined in the night with its eyes glowing. Getting up from her bed, Kristen quickly went to the mirror to see the bruise, but to her surprise, it wasn't there. "This has to be a dream…or is it?" Shaking her head, Kristen got cleaned up, got dressed and went downstairs. "Hey girl!" Andrea called to her. "Hey!" "How's last night?" "Last night?" Kristen asked nervously, thinking about last nights's events. "Yeah, about Josh?" "Oh yeah!" Kristen chuckled nervously. "I didn't go cause of the riots that are getting out of hand." "I understand." Andrea answered, buying Kristen's lie. "Let's get to class." Kristen smiled.

Kristen and Andrea giggled at each other when they bumped into Josh. "I missed you!" Josh said. "I'll see you in a bit." Andrea smiled and left for class. Kristen looked at Josh and went to the couch. "Josh.." "What happened last night?" "I was on my way to your house, and with the riots going on, I got scared and went home." Kristen lied partly. "Those riots won't stop wouldn't they?" "I know." Kristen sighed. "Listen, how can I make it up to you?" "Please, you don't need to make anything up to me." Josh smiled. "Are you sure? How about dinner?" "Dinner is fine." Josh nodded. "How about tonight?" "Tonight is perfect." Kristen smiled. "Gotta go to class." "Will 6:30 be okay?" "Always." Kristen smiled as the two walked to their class.

Later on that day, Kristen was getting ready for dinner when she turned on the tv. "In the news today, a body has been discovered as of early this morning in a ditch behind the old mill house. The BPD is currently sending the body for autopsy and will ID the body once they contact the family members. We will keep updated on this gruesome discovery at 10 tonight." Kristen's heart began to beat very fast that she nearly felt sick to her stomach. Hearing someone coming to her room, Kristen turned off the tv immediately.. "Hey girl, can I-" Andrea came in and looked at Kristen, who looked pale as a ghost. "Girl...are you okay?" "Yeah." Kristen nodded nervously. "It's those tests, isn't it?" Kristen nodded again. "You will do just fine, which tonight, you are taking a break. No studying, no books, just go out and have fun!" "I…I don't know..." Kristen sighed. "Come on, girl." Andrea smirked. "Get ready and go out!" The girls giggled while outside of the apartment, Mar'ek overheard Kristen going out, and decided to follow her. "So our teacher got pissed at all of us for joining the protests at capital building." Josh explained. "So did mine." Kristen nodded. "The riots is depressing." "You and me both." Josh agreed. Kristen smiled and ate her dinner of vegetables, chicken, water, and coke. Kristen couldn't focus on dinner with Josh. She thought about last night. That night this mysterious savior saved Kristen from certain death. All she can remember is Ivan holding her against her will until he showed up out of nowhere. She remembered this savior walking up to her assuring her that Ivan will not harm her ever again."You have been pretty quiet." Josh noticed. Kristen looked up from her food.

"Oh, sorry, it's the tests. The teachers' schedules a test on last minute notice. You know? I get frustrated sometimes..." "Never ends for us huh?" Josh said. Kristen put down her fork. "Josh," she began. "We are good friends, but there is nothing between us. I lost my boyfriend a year ago, and I don't think I'm going to be ready to date." "I understand." Josh nodded. "I was saying that as friends." "Oh." Kristen felt her face glowing red. "Sorry about that." "It's fine." Josh smiled. While Kristen and Josh had their dinner, Mar'ek who has been watching Kristen felt pain for her. She lost someone who is very close to her and yet, she doesn't want anyone to be her mate. Thinking about this, Mar'ek understands the pain she has suffered. He too, lost someone very dear to him by the Kainde Amedla while they were on their first hunt. Seeing images of losing his soon to be mate, Mar'ek shook his head and continued to watch over Kristen and her friend as they left the restaurant. Kristen was walking back home by herself when she heard some clicking noises… swallowing hard, Kristen looked around and to her confusion, no one was there. Shaking her head, Kristen continued to walk home while Mar'ek followed quietly.

Later that night, Kristen is asleep on her bed in her room. Unknown to her, Mar'ek was watching her. He uncloaked himself and sat down next to her, being very careful that he doesn't wake her up. Watching her sleep made Mar'ek very relaxed. He has never seen a human slept like this before. He was made to hunt down humans and to follow the code as well. When he saw the two that night he wanted to kill them both. But because he saw the male trying to harm Kristen, he killed him and saved Kristen's life. 'She is different than any human I have encountered.' Mar'ek thought to himself. True, she has very different colored eyes, but those eyes caused Mar'ek to draw himself towards her. Since he last saw her that night, he didn't have the heart to kill her.

He scanned around the perimeter of Kristen's room and the house to make sure that no one is around. To his luck, there wasn't. He just sat there, looking and staring at her while she slept. He gently touched her hair with his claws. He felt every strand of her hair. Soft, silky and smooth. He moved into her face. With the back of his claws, he gently brushed against her skin. He felt the smoothness of her skin, unlike the other oomans he hunted down in the past. Their skin was either rough, or dry. But for her it was very smooth and soft.

Mar'ek looked out of the window and saw the green color coming to the sky, knowing that it's going to be morning soon, Mar'ek took one last look at Kristen, and left the house quietly and discreetly. He turned on his invisibility cloak and went back to the ship. Arriving back to his ship, Mar'ek spotted some of his warriors looking at him and bowed in respect."When is this going to stop?" a warrior asked him. "What is?" Mar'ek wondered. "You, stalking our target." "I really don't see her as a threat.""She is the daughter of that one Ooman who killed your brother years ago." The 1st warrior explained to him. "Blaze…" Mar'ek sighed placing his hand on his shoulder. "She's different. This female ooman wouldn't be a threat to us even if she knows how to fight like her father." Blaze looked at him in a weird way. "What's so special about this Ooman?" "Her eyes." Mar'ek answered. "Her eyes…that's it?" "In a way, yes." Mar'ek nodded. "Her eyes are a different colors. It's the color blue and green. Most Oomans have same color eyes, but some have different colored eyes on each side." Blaze shook his head and looked upon his warriors who were busy with the ship."Mar'ek." A voice said. Mar'ek and Blaze turned around to find a very big Yautja arriving in the main hangar."The room is ready." "Good." Mar'ek nodded."What room?" "The Ooman, Kristen's room. She will be staying with us…for awhile."

Kristen woke up very early this morning, and decided to go for a run. Grabbing her workout clothes, her shoes and her keys, she got dressed and left the house. She began running for 10 miles until she stopped at a gas station. "Hey Kristen!" The clerk named Ronny greeted her. "Hey! I need to get some water." "Sure thing." He smiled. "How's your run?" "It was good, I really need it." Kristen answered as she took out some cash and paid for her water. She left the gas station and walked home. 'I really need a good run.' She thought. While walking images of Ivan assaulting and trying to rape her affected her mind until she saw him: Mar'ek. He stepped up in front of her and attacked Ian while Kristen tried to escape from them both. Her hands, trembled with fear grabbed onto Mar'ek 's warm, and clammy hand felt that she was safe with him. Her hand brushing against his...'stop it!' Kristen screamed to herself as she began her run back home.


	5. Rescued

After taking her clothes out of the dryer, Kristen folded her clothes and put them away. "Hey Kristen!" Andrea came into her room. "Wanna go for a shake?" "Sure!" Kristen smiled. Changing her clothes, Kristen met up with Andrea and Josh who is waiting for her. "Hey Josh!" "Hey girl, what's up?" "I don't know." Kristen looked up. "The ceiling?" The three laughed. "Good one, Kristen." Andrea finishing laughing. "Let's go!" While the trio left the house, Mar'ek, invisible watched Kristen and her two friends go to town decided to follow the trio. He hid in the alley while he kept an eye on Kristen and her friends. "I can't believe that it's going to be Thanksgiving soon!" Andrea smiled. "I know!" Josh smiled. "Here we go! I need to get some napkins." Kristen smiled and went back inside. Josh watched Kristen go inside. "Ask her." Andrea said to Josh. "Ask who?" "Ask Kristen to spend the Thanksgiving week with your family." "I don't know..." "Come on, it's been a year since she lost her boyfriend in Afghanistan." Andrea urged him. Josh sighed sadly. "Poor girl, she doesn't want to date anyone." "Not if you make the first move, Einstein." Andrea taunted. "Here she comes." Josh saw Kristen with napkins. "Sorry about that." Kristen handed her friends the napkins and got one for herself. While Kristen was looking down, Andrea gave Josh the nod. "So Kristen, where are you going for Thanksgiving?" "My grandpa's house." Kristen explained. "My dad is supposed to come over, but I don't know depend on if they release him from the mental institution."

"Why is he there?" Josh wondered. "My dad's been having bad dreams since I was born. He must have fought a war, cause he didn't want to talk about it...he's been getting help since I was six." "That's great news, Kristen." Andrea smiled. Before Josh can say anything, Kristen heard her phone ring and answered the call. "Hello...hey grandpa!" Kristen smiled. "I'm doing very good having shakes with my friends." Kristen paused for a moment. "Is dad coming over for thanksgiving?" Kristen paused again, only to have her friends look at her. "Okay, I understand. Thanks. Bye." Kristen hung up and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" "My dad is still having PTSD issues lately." "Why?" " i don't know...he was getting better, but now it's getting worse..." Andrea and Josh sighed and placed their arm around Kristen while in the alley, Mar'ek felt Kristen's feelings. He felt bad for her, and thought about what to do to make Kristen smile again.

Later on that night, Kristen decided to rent some movies. Andrea and Josh tried to take her out tonight, Kristen decided to stay in so the two decided to go out to a frat party at the last minute. Someone was looking at her while pretending to look for some movies. Mar'ek who saw an ooman watching her, used his scanner felt tensed and watching the ooman. "Thank you." She smiled to the clerk after she paid for the movies. Leaving the video store, Kristen began to walk home. She thought about her dad, and remembered those nightmares he's been having for as long as she can remember. What was her dad dreaming about at night, losing his comrades? That question immediately vanished when she felt an arm pulling her from the side walk into the alleys. Being pushed against the wall, Kristen looked up and saw the two men smirking evilly at her. "What's a cute sexy girl doing at night?" "Don't touch me." Kristen growled at them, causing the two men to laugh at her. One of them touched her chest and private parts when she growled again. "Don't fucking touch me!" She kicked the 1st one in the crouch, while the second man pulled her hair. "What should we do to her?" "For starters.." The 1st man slapped Kristen on the face very hard that she hit her head on the brick wall, blacking out in the process. "And now, we get to have our fun." The second man smirked as he used his knife to cut her clothes open, revealing her bra and panties. Before the first man cut off her panties with his knife, when he heard a painful scream until it was silenced completely. "Charlie?" The first man asked nervously. Getting up, the first man walked around the alley until he saw to his horror, Charlie hanged upside down, human skin stripped off. "Oh fuck!" The first man panicked as he was about to make a run until something in the shadows attacked him. The first man looked at that thing that appeared before him. It was Mar'ek. "Big mistake." "F-F-Fuck off man..." Mar'ek growled and impaled the man's body with his blades before silencing his screams with a spear to the head. Dropping the man's body, Mar'ek looked around and spotted Kristen, unconscious and half naked. He bent over and touched her face. It was bruised up a little bit but not bad. Looking around, Mar'ek found her clothes all torn up from the male that slices her clothes open.. Scooping her into his arms, Mar'ek activated his invisibility cloak and disappeared into the night.

Mar'ek arrived on board with Kristen in his arms, ignoring the stares from the other warriors and immediately went to the medical ward, starling the healer. "Oh my what happened to this…thing.." "She's an Ooman named Kristen." Mar'ek explained to her as he placed her down on the medic table gently. The healer looked at Kristen and scanned her body right away. "She's got a bruise on her right side of her face, but other than that, she will be fine." The healer explained. "However, while I was checking to see if she had any diseases, I noticed that her womb is opened up a bit, by the looks of the womb, it is slowly closing." "Was she pregnant?" "she was.." the healer explained. "What happened to the child?" Mar'ek asked. "the Ooman might have miscarried, but from the looks of this, it looked like a forceful miscarriage." "What is that?" Mar'ek wondered. "It's when a fetus that is taken out of the female's body by force rather than a natural miscarriage." Mar'ek thought about this. Who could have done this to a Ooman's baby? His questions will have to wait. "You can carry her to her quarters." The healer said, breaking Mar'ek out of his thoughts. He gently scooped her into his arms and carried her to her quarters.

Andrea and Josh came home from the party, giggling happily. "That was some party huh?" Andrea smiled goofily. "Tell me about it! I met this awesome girl…who needs Kristen?!" Andrea laughed harder at the last comment. "Im…very happy for you…Josh, speaking of Kristen…" Andrea and Josh looked around. "Where is our best friend in the world?" "She might be asleep…" "Yeah it's late so shhh!" Andrea and Josh went to the couch and immediately passed out.

The next morning, Andrea and Josh woke up with a hangover. "Remind me not to party again…" "I know you will party again.." Josh smirked. "Kristen…OWWW!" Andrea sighed painfully. "Where could she be, she's always up.." Andrea and Josh decided to look for Kristen, but their hangover got the best of them both and they passed out again.


	6. Senses

Kristen woke up to a throbbing pain on her face that hurts a lot worse than her monthly periods. Opening her eyes slowly, Kristen sat up slowly, trying to gain her sight back. She touched her face, only to have a cold wet cloth on her cheek. Moaning, Kristen looked around, sighing in relief that she got her sight back. The walls were covered with steel, weapons and ancient pottery that decorated the room nicely, until she saw something in the shadows, getting up, Kristen spotted to her amazement, skulls. Different types of species' heads are on a display stand like trophies. Looking around, she spotted a skull that looked familiar. Getting a closer look, Kristen saw to her horror, a human skull. Kristen was about to scream when she felt a hand covering her mouth. "Shh..." The voice told her, causing Kristen to shake. "You will wake up the hunters." Turning around, she saw to her relief, it was Mar'ek. Calming down herself, Kristen watched as Mar'ek uncovered her mouth. "What happened and how did I get here?" "You were attacked remember?" Mar'ek walked over to the bed, grabbed an animal pelt, and covered her up. Kristen's face blushed a little bit. "Thank you...for saving my life again." Mar'ek smiled at her. "Are you alright?" "Yes thanks." Kristen smiled. "Your face was bruised up but it's not so bad." He explained, walking towards a table. Kristen sat down on the bed while Mar'ek grabbed a cup in his hand. "Here." He said, handing Kristen a cup. "Drink this, it will make you feel better." Kristen looked at the liquid and back at Mar'ek as he nodded. Sighing, Kristen took a slip of the liquid. "It's sweet." She said as she continued drinking the liquid until it was gone. "Come." Mar'ek said guiding Kristen to the mirror. To her shock, she saw the bruise that she got from the man earlier, now disappearing. "This has to be a dream.." Kristen whispered to herself. "It's a healing serum designed to heal ourselves if we get hurt severely." Mar'ek explained. Feeling very dizzy, Kristen tried to stand up straight, but nothing. Mar'ek gently carried her back to the bed as Kristen slowly drift off to sleep. He watched Kristen sleep so peacefully. Brushing her hair off if her face, Mar'ek looked at the heat inside of her body. She feels warm, yet she has no fever. Looking at her body, Mar'ek needed to calm himself down, he can't have feelings for her. She's human and he's a Yautja, or to her, an Alien. Watching his sleeping Ooman, Mar'ek is conflicted of his choice of protecting Kristen over killing her. He laid down next to her and watched her sleep soundly. He listened to her heart beating so softly, yet her heart beat is very different from his own heart beat. For him, it's like music, soft sweet melody that is playing so beautifully. Watching Kristen once more, he got up quietly and left her new room.

He thought to himself as he left for his room, thinking of a way for Kristen to stay hidden since the oomans are going to find out that she is the connection of the murders of three men. Mar'ek thought of a way that would not only keep Kristen safe, but maybe getting to know her. The healer walked in the hallway where Mar'ek was waiting for her. "Here are some clothes I made for her." Mar'ek smiled as she handed the clothes to Mar'ek. "How's our patient?" "Sleeping now." Mar'ek answered. "That medicine put her out completely. Her bruise is clearing up." Mar'ek looked at the two outfits. One was for training and battle and the other is for around the ship. "She will like it, Thank you Radii." "You're welcome, Mar'ek." Radii smiled and left Mar'ek alone in the hallway. Mar'ek walked towards Kristen's room, and put her outfits on top of the table and left her room quietly.

"Where's Kristen?" Andrea asked Josh. "I have no idea." The two felt a lot better after taking their aspirin for their hang over. "She might have gone out and study." "On the week after her tests?" Andrea asked. "This isn't like her to disappear like that." "Should we file a report?" "We should, but let's wait until Kristen gets home, if not we can report her to the police." Josh nodded and looked out at the window. "Lets get some food, we will order Kristen some food when she gets back." Josh suggested. "Great idea." Andrea smiled. "Maybe some Burger King will get Kristen to come home as quick as a jack rabbit." The two left the house and drove off. "What if something happened to her?" Josh asked nervously. "Will you quit worrying about her?" Andrea said, rolling her eyes. "She is with some other classmate, or at her grandfather's house, what's the worst that can happen?" Josh shook his head and looked around. "Hey, there's a crowd going on there." "Not another protest again…" Andrea sighed. The two pulled over and went to check it out. Trying to look, Andrea got a peek. "What's going on?" Josh asked a bystander. "The police found two dead bodies in the alleys." Josh and Andrea looked at each other. "It was so disturbing that several police officers vomited when they saw that gruesome scene." Josh and Andrea tried to take a good look, but nothing. "I really hope that Kristen is alright…" Andrea sighed, while Josh nodded. The two left the scene and went to get dinner.


	7. You are safe with us

Kristen woke up to a soft purr. Looking up, she saw Mar'ek watching her sleeping. "How long were you here?" "Awhile." He explained. Getting up, Kristen looked at Mar'ek and smiled. "How did you sleep?" "I slept good." Kristen smiled. "That medicine just knocks me out really good." Mar'ek smiled and turned his head towards the dresser. "I had my healer make you some clothes after you were asleep." "He did?" "She.." Mar'ek corrected her. Looking down at herself, she can see her bra and underwear and shook her head. "New clothes would be good enough for me." "Come." Mar'ek said holding out his hand towards hers. She took it and got up from the bed, hand in hand. "Come out when you are clothed." Mar'ek said as Kristen nodded. Mar'ek left the room while Kristen observed the outfit. It was a top with two different bands on there. One that was supposed to cross together, like an X. and the other one was a knee length skirt that reached to her knee caps, and some jewelry to go with it. Looking at them in confusion, Kristen decided to put them on. After getting dressed, Kristen looked at herself in the mirror. She feels...exposed. All of her life, she never wore any clothes that exposed her breasts. She didn't want to hurt the healer's feelings. After all, she did work very hard to make her outfit fit perfect. Kristen put on the anklet with some of the teeth on there as charms, and to complete the outfit, she put on the necklace that Mar'ek gave her several months ago with two long sharp teeth on either side of the blue gem necklace. Kristen looked at herself again and smiled before leaving the room. Once she arrived, there was Mar'ek, waiting for her outside of her room. "You look beautiful." he said simply. Kristen blushed while Mar'ek held out his hand. "Come." He said simply as Kristen took his hand and went with him to the main hanger of the ship.

"Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Who is your father?" Kristen exhaled herself and looked at Mar'ek. "His name is Alan Schaefer. He was in the Army, earning the nickname 'Dutch' he fought some battle years ago that got him to have PTSD." "P..T..S..D?" Mar'ek asked. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or severe nightmares, survivor guilt, depression, and possibly suicidical thoughts." Kristen explained. "He has those so much that I lived with my grandfather." Mar'ek tilted his head in confusion. "Only for awhile. My dad was moved to a mental institution for about a good 10 years. On my 16th birthday, my dad showed up and apologized to me for being absent, then he went back." Mar'ek nodded understanding the female. Looking at her watch, Kristen sighed. "I should go home, Andrea and Josh would be worried about me." Mar'ek was about to say something when one of the warriors came into the room. "Mar'ek, there is something you should see." Mar'ek and Kristen rushed to the control room where one of the warriors turned on the screen. "Breaking news, two bodies have been found by a homeless man who was walking around this area early this morning. The police cannot describe this gruesome scene, and how it happened. They found clues at the crime scene. A piece woman's clothing." Kristen opened her eyes in horror. "As of now the woman has not been identified, but she may be responsible for those deaths along with the decapitation of another male who was brutally murdered 3 weeks ago. More on this story when it's available." Kristen's heart stopped beating. She couldn't move or do anything. Mar'ek tried to comfort her. "They are looking for me." Mar'ek cupped her face and lifted it towards his. "You are safe with us." "Us?" One of the hunters mocked. "Yeah right! She cant survive with us on board!" Mar'ek growled at his hunters while Kristen's eyes began to fill up with tears. "They are right." Kristen shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes. "Get away from me.." Mar'ek tried to comfort her some more until Kristen yanked herself away. "Get away from me!" Kristen began to panic, backing up away from the group while she hyperventilated. She sunk to the floor and began to cry. Mar'ek walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Kristen." Mar'ek explained. "You didn't do anything wrong. I saved you from those men that tried to take you." Kristen continued to cry some more, her body shook violently, as Mar'ek wrapped his arms around her frail and shaking and brought her closer to him. "Your ex mate tried to kill you, those two men tried to make you give yourself to them. I was there to save you over and over." Still crying, Kristen's body began to calm down slowly. "What could you have done to save yourself, what could you have done to protect yourself?" Kristen took deep breaths, calming down at last. "As I said earlier, you are safe with us." A lone tear escaped from her eye while Mar'ek wiped away with his thumb. "Come." He said helping her up on her feet. The hunters looked at the couple and shrugged their shoulders and got back to work. Mar'ek helped Kristen walk towards her room. He helped lay down on the bed, and covered her up. Kristen looked at Mar'ek with soft sad eyes. "I will stay with you until this nightmare is over." Mar'ek nodded. He softly purred while he rubbed her head and her face until Kristen was sound asleep. Mar'ek watched the human sleep peacefully again. He thought about her and another Yautja female that wanted to have her as his mate. Centuries ago, Mar'ek lost his soon to be mate to those Kiande Amedha. He has since then, remained single and was not interest in a mate.

Flashback…

Mar'ek was on his way out of the hive with a Kiande Amedha head when he spotted his love, Pai'na on the ground with a facehugger lying dead beside her. "Pai'na!" he rushed over to her in panic. "You…got…to kill me…" "I will become a bad blood.." Mar'ek said, refusing to kill his soon to be mate. "You wont…" she smiled sadly. "Our fathers will understand…" Mar'ek's eyes filled up with tears as he refuses to kill his lover. Pai'na felt pains in her body causing her to arch in horror. "Kill…me…" Pai'na pleaded with Mar'ek. "I wont!" Mar'ek said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please…AHHH!" Pai'na cried out in pain again. Mar'ek looked at Pai'na, drew out his dagger and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, my love.." he pulled the knife down hard on her body, stabbing her in the heart while tears streamed down Mar'ek's eyes. He pulled the knife out and saw that Pai'na's body went still. He looked at her belly and saw a Predalien bursting out of her. Mar'ek grabbed the baby Predalien and looked at it in anger and rage. While it was crying, Mar'ek squeezed the baby Predalien so hard that he squished it to death. Mar'ek growled in disappointment and looked down at Pai'na's body. He gently stoke it and looked at the necklace that he made for her when he asked her to be his mate. He took it off of her neck gently, kissed her forehead and left the hive with his prize.

Mar'ek looked down at Kristen, they both have common grounds with each other. They lost their loved onesThe necklace he made for her hangs around his neck. Touching it with his claws, he thought about Pai'na while he got up and left Kristen's room.

Kristen woke up awhile later, remembering those events. Taking a deep breath, she felt a little shaky from earlier.

"You will be safe with us."

Kristen remembered this memory. Knowing that the Yautjas are putting themselves at risk not only on Earth, but for their homeplanet. She is grateful for Mar'ek and the Yautjas for taking her in so that she can be safe from being arrested for something she didn't got up, and saw some clothes left out for her. Looking at them, Kristen saw the outfit that looks like her size. It was a different outfit from her point of view, it looked like that outfit was for battle. Same cross top, a mesh net, and a belt that holds up her loincloth. Someone arrived in her room. Kristen looked up and spotted the healer who healed her before. "Good morning young Ooman, did you sleep well?" "Kinda.." Kristen admitted. "Thank you for making my clothes…you didn't really have to.." "Its okay, young one." The healer smiled. "Mar'ek requests that you wear the one that is for battle and training." "The one with the mesh net?" Kristen asked the healer. "Of course." The healer smiled. "Let me help you." Kristen looked at the healer and nodded.

Kristen walked towards a mirror and looked at herself. Her battle outfit looks pretty revealing, but then again, the healer worked very hard to get Kristen's outfit a perfect size. "You look fantastic." Kristen smiled at the healer. "Thank you Healer." "My name is Radii, Mar'ek's healer and his friend." Radii smiled at her. "Come Ooman." The healer said. "Mar'ek is waiting for us." Kristen followed the female healer to the main control room where Mar'ek and the others were discussing about hunting grounds far from here. "Hunting grounds?" She asked Radii. "It's a rite of passage for these warriors." The medic explained. "They are going to the pyramid of these Kiande Amedha, there they will battle those creatures and whoever kills it, will become a full fledged warrior." "Here on my planet we learn how to drive as a rite of passage," Kristen explained. "Not to mention people like myself will go to jail for dating a teenager." The healer looked at Kristen in confusing and in amusing way. "You humans and your customs." The healer shook their head. Arriving at the main control room, the healer and Kristen walked towards Mar'ek who smiled at her through his mask. "Good morning, Kristen." Mar'ek greeted her by grabbing her hand, kissing it. "Good morning to you too, Mar'ek." Kristen blushed. "Today we are going to train you." "Train?" Kristen asked nervously. "In order for you to remain here with us, you will be trained to fight and defend yourself from danger that is lurking." Kristen nodded. "First, you need food for energy." Mar'ek held out his hand. Kristen took his hand and together the two left for the dining room. Seeing the food that is very unfamiliar to her, Kristen looked at Mar'ek as he ate his food. Mar'ek looked at Kristen in worry. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing, it's just I'm not familiar with your food." Mar'ek smiled at her. "It's really good, try some." Kristen was unsure about the food, decided to try it out. Taking a bite of the food, Kristen chewed and chewed and chewed and all the sudden, she smiled. "This is really good!" "I'm very happy." Mar'ek smiled as the two ate their breakfast in peace. While eating, Kristen looked at Mar'ek, who is eating through his mask. Very curious of what his face looked like, Kristen decided to wait until the time is right for Mar'ek to reveal himself. He thought to himself, what will Kristen think when he shows his face to her for the very first time? Will she be terrified, or spiteful? Mar'ek decided to reveal his face to her when the time is right. "You look beautiful." Kristen smiled, hiding her thoughts on the outfit that Radii made for her, so that she won't hurt her feelings. After breakfast, Kristen and Mar'ek made their way to the training room for Kristen's first day of training.


	8. Training

Kristen and Mar'ek were about to go to the training room when a warrior came to the two. " Mar'ek, you got to see this." Panicked, Mar'ek ran to the control room with Kristen keeping up as well. They entered into the control room where the news has been broadcast. "According to the evidence found at the crime scene, we have done some DNA tests on the torn clothes, and it has confirmed that we have found the person of interest in the triple homicide: Kristen Anita Schaefer. If you or anyone has seen her please call the police department, or 911. She is considered to be armed and dangerous." Kristen froze again. This can't be happening to her. She sunk to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Mar'ek crouch down next to her. "It's okay, Kristen." He assured her. "You are safe with us." Kristen looked up at Mar'ek and the others who nodded in agreement. Kristen smiled a little and got up with some help from Mar'ek. "Come." Mar'ek said extending out his hand. "Your training begins." Kristen took his hand and together they went to the training room.

"The first part of training," Mar'ek explained. "Is bravery. You need to be very brave a fearless." Kristen listened while the two walked towards the training room. "On my planet, we don't train the women. The women are designed for us to pick or battle for the prize. The women also carry our young while the men hunt." "That's crazy." Kristen said when Mar'ek turned around. "No, it's society." Mar'ek said. "Now, let us continue. You need training and skills for survival whether you are hunting, fighting or defending yourself. In our culture, we follow the code of honor, and if we don't, we get punished severely." Kristen took it all in. "That would explain why you saved me that night from Ivan." "That's one of the examples. We don't harm the innocent, the sick, the elderly, or even a female no matter where in the world is with child." "I see." Kristen said. "I will explain the code some more when the time is right, Kristen. Always, and I mean always follow the code, and stick with me no matter what, understand?" "Yes." Kristen nodded while Mar'ek looked at her. "Good." He pushed the button down and the door opens. Looking around, Kristen has never seen so many weapons in a training room. Spears, knives, combi-spears, and so on. "Oh my God." Kristen gasped. She looked around some more. She found a very big training mat in the center of the room. Walking towards the mat, Kristen stepped on there. It felt soft and hard at the same time. "When do I beg-" Kristen turned around to see Mar'ek grab her and throw her on the ground. Kristen looked up at him in confusion. "Always watch your back, Kristen." Getting up on her own, Kristen looked at Mar'ek and braced herself. Mar'ek watched Kristen carefully before attacking her again, only she defended herself. "You got backbone, kid." Mar'ek smirked. "But not good enough." Mar'ek then charged at her. Shielding herself from him, Kristen closed her eyes when she felt Mar'ek pushing her down on the ground pinning her. "Is that how you felt when you are attacked the other night?" Mar'ek taunted her, only to make Kristen angry. Using her feet, she kicked Mar'ek off of her. Mar'ek fell onto the ground as Kristen got up. "Don't you fucking taunt me." Kristen growled. "Good." Mar'ek smiled slyly. "Anger is strong in you, but not that strong enough to defeat me." "We'll see." Kristen smirked. All that morning, Mar'ek, and Kristen fought so hard that the two ran out of breath. "Well done, Kristen." Mar'ek smiled. "Don't expect me to go easy on you cause I won't." "Neither will I." Kristen agreed. "We will fight with weapons later on. But for now, we will stick to combat training. You are my student, I am your master and your guardian. Are we clear?" Kristen looked at him for awhile until she smiled and bowed down on the mat. "Very clear, my master." Kristen answered back. Mar'ek smiled proudly. Kneeling down, Mar'ek cupped Kristen's face and gently pulled it up to his face. "Inside the room you are my student. You will obey me, your master and your guardian. Outside of the training room, we are friends." Kristen nodded her head as Mar'ek offered her his hand. Looking up, Kristen grabbed his hand, only to pull him down to the ground and throw him over her shoulders. Mar'ek growled at her for this behavior, but he is very proud of her for thinking quickly. "Remember, master." Kristen lectured. "Watch your back." Mar'ek laughed at what she said before they got up and left the room. For the past few weeks since that day, Mar'ek and Kristen trained together in combat. Other Yautjas challenged Kristen. She win a few matches, but lost some of the matches. Kristen learned the language of the Yautja, and following the honor code. It was a lot to take in for a human being, but to Mar'ek 's and the other Yautja's surprise, she learned combat training so quickly. The weapons were very hard to use for her. It took her another week to learn how to use the weapons. Most training days, she has her ups and downs, especially using weapons, and learning the language. As the days and weeks pass, Kristen managed to advance her training that made Mar'ek very proud of her.

That night after dinner, Kristen was walking back to her room when she saw the light turned on in the training room. Walking towards it, she spotted Mar'ek by himself mediating. Kristen was about to leave when Mar'ek turned around. "It's okay, Kristen." Mar'ek explained. "You can come in." Kristen walked inside the training room and kneel next to him. "This is were you go and mediate?" Mar'ek nodded. "That must be so peaceful... Do you have a family?" "A mother, father who is the elder, and my two older siblings and one little sister." "I bet they are very proud of you." Kristen smiled. "My mom's dead. I never knew her. My dad met her during one of his rescue missions that he took her in as his wife. I don't have any siblings, I'm an only child. So for me, no mom. Messed up dad that I hardly see now since he is going for therapy." Mar'ek looked at her as she looked down. "Do you go around the galaxy?" "Sometimes for hunting." He replied. "Trophies?" Kristen asked. Mar'ek nodded. "Trophies and food as well." Kristen nodded and became nervous. "I won't eat you, I promise."his voice saying those words made Kristen blushed a little as she got up. "I'm getting a little tired, so I'll see you in the morning then." "Wait." Mar'ek said turning towards her. Kristen watched as Mar'ek pulled the hoses from his mask gently. Kristen looked at him very nervously as he took off his mask revealing two mandibles on his face, sharp teeth, his head was huge, his eyes were pretty small yet glowing with a beautiful emerald green. His skin is green with tan and red marks over him. Kristen gasped a little upon looking at Mar'ek's unmasked form. "Hideous?" He asked nervously. Kristen looked at him in silence until she smiled a little. "I have seen worst faces than yours." Mar'ek was relieved with what she said that he and Kristen giggled at each other. Kristen crawled over and touched his face. Mar'ek felt cool soft fingers touching his mandibles and his skin against her skin made them both feel the spark within each other. "Kristen..." Mar'ek asked. "Yeah?" "I want to do something so don't move, and close your eyes." "Why do you-" "just do it." Kristen nodded and closed her eyes. Feeling movement towards her, Kristen's heart began to beat fast that she was unsure of what Mar'ek is going to do. Feeling very nervous, Kristen took some deep breaths from her nose and let them out with her mouth. Mar'ek waited until Kristen calms down before bending his face over and his mouth touched Kristen's lips in a kiss. Kristen nearly pulled away when she felt Mar'ek 's mouth on hers, while she also felt his mandibles touching her cheek gently, being careful not to scratch her. Mar'ek broke off the kiss and looked at her, Kristen opened her eyes and looked at Mar'ek in surprise and in confusion. "I...I..." Kristen was very speechless. Mar'ek looked at her again. "I shouldn't have done it, Kristen." Mar'ek got up, but Kristen pulled him down to the floor. "No!" Kristen said. "It's my fault. I never kissed anyone outside of my species before." "Never?" "Nope." Mar'ek and Kristen chuckled. For the rest of the night, they talked and talked, and kissed at every chance they get until Kristen fell asleep in his arms. Looking down at her sleeping form, Mar'ek smiled and gently scooping the girl up in his arms and took her to her room. Laying her down on the bed gently, Mar'ek brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her gently on her forehead before leaving her room quietly.


	9. Love?

The next morning, Kristen woke up remembering last night her and Mar'ek kissed for the first time. Smiling, Kristen got up, got dressed and met with Radii. "Good morning." The medic greeted her happily. Kristen smiled. "Good morning." "You need a check up." "I'm perfectly fine." Kristen assured her. "Mar'ek gave me strict orders to give you a check up to make sure that you are very healthy." Sighing, Kristen surrendered to Radii's instructions and lay down on the cot. "I have never checked up on a human before." she said while getting the machines ready. "You're going to cut me open?!" Kristen was about to get up and leave quickly when Mar'ek placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you doing this to me?" Kristen asked very fearfully. "I want to know if you are healthy as a precaution." Kristen shook her head in fear. "This machine will scan your body heat to make sure that you don't have any diseases. This technology doesn't exist on this planet." Kristen looked at Mar'ek as he nodded. Calming herself down, Kristen relaxed her body while Mar'ek let go of her. Radii scanned her body and looked carefully at the body heat. After a few minutes, Radii turned off the machine. "You are in perfect health, young ooman." The medic answered. "I want to make sure that you didn't have a disease after those two men attacked you." Kristen nodded her head. "Thank you Healer Radii, sorry about my episode." "Don't worry about that." Radii smiled. "You can go and get your breakfast." Mar'ek smiled at Kristen as she took off.

Mar'ek watched Kristen took off and smiled at her. "I know what's going on here." "What?" "You like this human, don't you?" "I promised her to be her guardian until this mess is cleared up." "when you came back with your kill's trophy, the way you look when you got in wasn't victory, but happiness. It's like you are falling for the Ooman that you saved from those males." Mar'ek looked at her. Radii is right. He is falling for the female. But he couldn't. She is a Ooman, and he's a Yautja. Not denying it any longer, Mar'ek nodded his head. "I do…I wanted her since I saw her sleeping in her room at her dwelling. She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps. I never seen any Ooman sleeping like Kristen did. I want her as my mate, Radii." "Will your Sire approve of your choice?" Radii asked. "He has too. She's a great fighter, and a great spy." "Do you believe that she is ready?" Mar'ek thought for a moment and nodded. "I'll see if she wants to do it." Mar'ek left the medic room and went to eat breakfast.

Kristen was mediating in the training room when Mar'ek came in. "Kristen." He explained. "We are going on a trip to the jungle far from here." "How?" "Our ship. It's very quiet, and very invisible to the humans. No one will know about our existence." "Why are we going to the jungle?" "To see if are ready for the next test." Mar'ek explained. "That's to test your skill on how good your ears, and sight are." Blaze explained. Kristen looked at him. "You guys are going to hunt me?" "Yes and no." Mar'ek answered. "Here is the plan, we will drop you off in the jungle. That way it would give you time to make a plan to escape and hunt us down. It's part of our test to prove to the elders that we are ready for our final test." "And what's that?" Kristen wanted to know. "When you are ready. We will tell you." Kristen thought to herself. Since she was a kid before she moved to her Grandfather's house, her father taught her the value of survival when danger is lurking. "I'm ready." Kristen smiled in confidence. "Good, we will leave tomorrow morning." Kristen smiled and left the room. "Teach her the invisibility cloak." Blaze urged him. "Okay I will." Mar'ek laughed.

Kristen laid on her bed sadly. She missed her old life. She misses going to school, her family and her best friends in the world. Mar'ek came into her room and saw her laying in bed with sadness. "What's the matter?" "I miss my old life so much." Kristen answered sadly. "There is a way that you can go to the outside world without getting caught, but you need special armor for that." Taking her hands, Mar'ek guided Kristen to another room, the weapons room. Mar'ek opened the door and the lights turned on. To her amazement there were walls covered with wrist blades, shoulder pistols, and a wrist communicator. "This," Mar'ek explained to her while holding something rectangle. "Is the key to your survival." "Survival?" "After I met you, I made sure that you are safe and protected." "You were spying on me?" Kristen asked. "Yes and I'm sorry." Mar'ek quickly rushed. "This device can get you medical supplies, making sure that you get oxygen in your helmet, and the best feature it has, is the invisibility cloak." "The one that we used one time when you escorted me home." "Yes." Mar'ek smiled. "I understand that you want to see your friends right?" "Yes. I missed them so much." "Very well. Tonight we will visit them under the condition that I or one of the hunters escorts you. You never leave the ship alone without an escort." "I understand." Kristen nodded. "Good. Get some rest, you will need it for tonight." Kristen left the weapons room and went to her room and rest while Mar'ek got together the supplies that he and Kristen will need. He found a wrist communicator that does not have a bomb on it, much to his relief.

After dinner, Kristen and Mar'ek walked to the weapons room. Kristen saw that Mar'ek got the weapons for both of them. "The best part is picking out a mask." Kristen nodded and looked at the rack where it contains different shapes and sizes of the mask. Looking at it carefully, Kristen spotted the one that got her eye and took it off the rack. "This one?" "Try it on." Mar'ek said. She did and it fitted her so perfectly. "Okay now, we got armor and you only need the wrist blade." Kristen nodded. "Ready?" Radii and Blaze came in the weapons room while Mar'ek helped Kristen get ready. "We got one problem." The medic explained. "Her hair is very loose." "I can put it in a bun with no problem." Kristen said. "That's fine, but after this, Radii will do your hair." Mar'ek said. Kristen agreed and the medic handed her a rubber band for her to pin her hair back. Putting her mask on, Kristen watched Blaze hooked the hoses onto her mask. Kristen looked at herself in the mirror. She doesn't look like an ordinary human, but a warrior. She smiled to herself until she looked down at her bracelet. Making sure that she doesn't leave evidence, she took off her bracelet, and handed it to Radii. "Please make sure that you keep it safe for me?" "Of course, O...I mean Kristen." "It's fine to call me Ooman or Kristen." Kristen giggled. Looking at the time, Kristen looked at Mar'ek. "It's time." Together the two left the ship and into the cavern. Kristen and Mar'ek looked at each other and activated their invisibility cloak and left the cave undetected.


	10. Arrival

Cloaked, Kristen and Mar'ek ran through the ditch towards her house to get some stuff that was there. Arriving at the house, Kristen was about to go to the backyard when Mar'ek yanked her away. "I see some people there." He said, clicking softly. Kristen looked around until they saw some lights flashing. "I do see something..I hope that Andrea and Josh know that I'm alright..." Kristen sighed sadly. "Your friends will be alright." Mar'ek assured her. Kristen smiled and nodded before she watched Mar'ek looking at the house. He placed his hand on her shoulder, urging her to wait. "I see some Oomans in the house right now." He explained. "They might be looking for me.." Kristen whispered. "I'll let you know when it's okay to go." Kristen watched Mar'ek as he continued to scan the house until he looked at her. "The Oomans are leaving right now, wait a moment." Kristen nodded and waited until the car is gone and looked Mar'ek to give her the nod. Kristen watched Mar'ek as he looked at her and nodded his head. Together, the two went inside the house undetected. They immediately went to Kristen's room and packed all of her clothes and her photos. Looking for something, Kristen looked under her bed and found a tin box. Looking inside, Kristen sighed in relief. "It's still there." "What is?" Mar'ek asked. "The money I have saved up when I was working. I got about $5,000 in there saved up." "That amount on our planet will make you royalty." Mar'ek said. Closing up the tin box and putting it in her bag of clothes, Kristen looked around the room and spotted her stuffed orange striped kitten toy her grandfather gave her when she was born. Picking it up, she rubbed her face against the fur and smiled. "You love this...animal?" "I do." Kristen smiled. "This kitten means everything to me." Mar'ek smiled at the girl as she put her kitten into her bag. Looking around the room one more time, Kristen looked at Mar'ek and smiled. "Let's go."

Kristen and Mar'ek snuck out of the house quietly and ran back to the ship. "We have been waiting for you!" Blaze crossed his arms and looked at the couple who are carrying a couple bags of Kristen's stuff. "We are leaving in about a few hours, lets go!" Mar'ek and Kristen laughed at Blaze and went to Kristen's room where she put her stuff in the corner. Kristen then took off her wrist gauntlet and handed it to Mar'ek. "Hang onto it until tomorrow." Mar'ek smiled. "Alright." Kristen smiled and placed the gauntlet onto her dresser. "Get some rest. You will need it tomorrow." Krsiten nodded and told Mar'ek goodnight before he left her alone. Kristen immediately took off her clothes and went to bed, covering herself. She thought about the test, is she going to pass or fail? The questions can wait for her, cause she is slowly falling fast asleep.

"We are almost at the jungle, Mar'ek." Blaze said a few hours later.. "Go and wake her up." Mar'ek nodded and left the control room. Blaze turned to the other warriors. "We will give Kristen a total of 12 hours to come up with a plan to 'stop' us as part of her ritual training to become one of us." The other warriors agreed to this plan and left to their rooms to make preparations. Mar'ek went to Kristen's room and woke her up gently. "Time to wake up, Kristen." Kristen stirred for a moment until she opened her eyes and looked at Mar'ek and smiled. "Hey." "Come on, we have arrived." Kristen stretched out her arms and got up. Kristen brushed her hair and realized that her hair was messy and not braided. "I brought some clips for your hair that way it would be a lot easier than braiding." "Thank you, Mar'ek." Kristen smiled and got to work brushing her hair. She divided her hair into six medium strands and put the clips on them until they reached the end. Once she was done, Kristen smiled towards Mar'ek. "Beautiful." Mar'ek smiled giving Kristen a kiss on the lips gently. Kristen blushed and giggled at the same time causing Mar'ek to do the same thing. "Let's go." The two went to the weapons room and armed Kristen with wrist blades, the wrist communicator, shoulder and chest armor, a spear, her helmet, and a bag of supplies that she needs. Kristen and Mar'ek walked towards Blaze and the others, looking on towards her. "Okay Kristen, before we start there are some rules you have to abide on." Kristen nodded her head and paid attention towards Blaze. "First rule: never EVER leave the perimeter of the jungle. Second, make sure that you invisibility cloak is on as well as your mask. That will detect any life forms that you are about to encounter. Third, upon attacking you have to take off your cloak. It is part of the code to not hunt while the cloak is on. Finally, the last one. If you have defeat all 10 of our best warriors, you will become one of us, but only half way. There is the final test you have to take, but it will be at a later time. Are we clear on the rules?" Kristen smiled. "Yes, Blaze. I'm very clear of the rules." "Good." Blaze smiled. Landing in the jungles undetected. Blaze and the others waited for the signal. "Remember to always leave your cloaking device on when scouting, Kristen." "Understood." After getting the signal from one of the warriors that everything is clear from humans, Blaze looked at Kristen and nodded. "It's time." Kristen looked at the door way and saw the luscious jungle. Looking at her friends, Kristen smiled at them one more time, turned on her cloaking device and left the ship. "Do you think she will pass?" One of the warriors asked. "I hope so, our future with this girl is at stake. She must pass." "She will pass." Mar'ek said defending her. "I know Kristen. She will pass this test so that she can be one of us." "You know all to well that she is a human, Mar'ek." Blaze said. "What will our elder, your father will think of that?" Mar'ek thought for a moment, Blaze is right about one thing. Kristen is human, not a Yautja like he and the others are. "There is a solution." Blaze said. "What?" Mar'ek asked. " making her live longer." Mar'ek looked at him in shock. "Why? I can't force Kristen to live very long." "We have customs, Mar'ek." Blaze explained. "If Kristen is to become one of us, she has to abide our rules, rituals, and traditions." Mar'ek sighed. He is right after all. Once Kristen passes this test along with killing an Kiande Amedha, she is will become a full fledged warrior, and then he will ask Kristen to be his mate. Unknown to the Yaujtas, Kristen overheard their conversation and smiled. She will be a blooded warrior once she passes these final tests. Not to mention that she will live longer. "It's like those vampires from my books," she thought to herself. No time for this, Kristen ran into the jungle to come up with a plan to defeat the warriors and pass the first test.


	11. Old lessons from Dutch

Looking at her watch, Kristen looked at the time, she's got 11 hours to come up with a plan and quick. Remembering her survival skills thanks to her father, Kristen began to climb up the trees, cutting some vines, and gathering them into her arms. She spent two hours digging two holes that are pretty deep. She covered the holes with some sticks and leaves before moving onto the next phase. All through out the day, Kristen worked on getting the traps assembled until she felt like she completed her task. Looking at her watch, 4 hours until Blaze releases his warriors. Looking around, Kristen found a lagoon and took a drink of water. Looking at the lagoon, she spotted a cavern in there and decided to swim there. Climbing behind the waterfall, she spotted a inner cavern where she decided to take a rest before getting started. Setting her alarm to 30 minutes before, Kristen fell asleep in the caverns.

Blaze looked up the sky and nodded at Mar'ek. He turned to the warriors and gave them a nod before they turned on their cloaks, and left the ship. Their hunt for Kristen is about to begin. Hearing her alarm ring, Kristen got up and left the lagoon. She walked along the river bank and spotted a mud pool. Thinking about this, Kristen smiled to herself:

 _"Mud daddy?" a 6 year old Kristen looked at her father, Alan 'Dutch' Schaefer as he nodded. "Mud is supposed to give you cover when you are in dangerous situations. I used mud during the war before you were born." "What happened daddy?" Kristen asked sweetly. "Another story, another time." Dutch said, not wanting to reveal what has happened 7 years ago. "Remember to cover yourself in mud when in danger, not when you are going to skip school, cause I will find out, understand?" "Yes daddy." Kristen answered sweetly. "That's my girl. Now let's go and have some dinner. Want pizza?" "Yes yes YES!" Dutch laughed at his daughter as the two walked home hand in hand._

Kristen smiled at that memory. Taking off her wrist communicator, and her helmet, Kristen allowed herself to fall in the mud pool

Moments later after being covered in mud, Kristen put her gear on and listened to the noises. Hunters. Smirking, Kristen put on her helmet, turned on her invisibility cloak and walked into the jungle. The warriors looked around in hopes of finding Kristen. Scanning around, they looked everywhere for the human being, but nothing. Kristen hid in the bushes very quietly and carefully while the hunters passed by her. 'Perfect.' She thought to herself. 'Dad's lesson is paying off.' "That little ooman female has to be around here somewhere." A warrior named Pod said. "She must have hidden somewhere very good." The second warrior named Brave nodded. Up in the trees, Blaze and Mar'ek watched with amazement. "They must be having trouble with finding the little soft meat." Blaze smirked through his helmet. "Kristen has been trained very well." Mar'ek admitted. "All because of you." Mar'ek and Blaze chuckled when they heard some screams. "Let's go." The two got up from their spot and jump off the tree to find the source. Looking down the hole, Kristen felt very proud that the warriors fell into a trap. "Ooman!" They cried out in frustration as Kristen uncloaked herself. "Sorry boys," Kristen smirked proudly. "Game over." She began counting the warriors until something hit her. There was one missing. Panic rose in her as she felt something coming towards her. Turning around, she spotted a warrior named Horns, a bull Yautja standing a few feet from her. Turning around, Kristen looked at the bull Yaujta as he prepared himself. She just stood there, waiting for the right moment to strike. Weapons ready, Kristen and Horns looked at each other while Mar'ek and Blaze arrived and sat down on the tree. "Come on Kristen.." Mar'ek whispered while Blaze watched them. Horns began to throw spears at Kristen, but she ducked, doing the splits, dodging them completely. Horns continued to throw the spears at her as Kristen continued to dodge them. Getting up, she threw her own spear at Horns, cutting off one his dreadlocks in the process. Horns became angry that he threw the spears at Kristen, only for her to leap into the air, performing a somersault as a result. Looking up. Kristen smirked behind her helmet as Horns charged after her. Kristen stood there waiting until Horns fell for a trap, a vine wrapped his foot, pulling him upside down. Horns roared at Kristen as she came charging at him with her wrist blades. Cutting himself down, Horns got up and fought Kristen. They clashed at each other with their wrist blades until they struggled, holding each other back. Kristen looked down and spotted his leg. Smirking, she used her right foot and swiped his leg causing Horns to fall on the ground. Kristen held her blade close to Horns's neck. Smiling, Kristen put her blades away and offered Horns his hand. Horns looked at her and accepted her hand as she helped him up. Kristen watched Horns, banging his chest and bowed his head. Kristen looked at him in surprise along with the other warriors who got out of the hole and did the same chant as Horns did. "Well done, Kristen." Blaze said, uncloaking himself along with Mar'ek. "You passed your first test. The time has come to prove your worth." "Huh?" "We will hunt Kiande Amedha tomorrow night. For now, let's head back to the ship, and get some rest. Tomorrow we will head to the pyramids." The warriors patted Kristen on the shoulder, congratulating her on passing her first test to become a full fledge Yautja warrior. Mar'ek held onto her and smiled. "I knew that you could do it." "Thanks to my dad's skills that he taught me when I was young." Kristen smiled proudly. Together the two headed back to the ship. The warriors got cleaned up, took off their armor and went to bed while Kristen showered all the mud off of her body. 'Thank you daddy for saving me.' She smiled. After she got cleaned, she got a towel, dried herself off, put on some clean clothes that Mar'ek provided for her and went back to her room. What day for Kristen. She was so tired that she can't feel the excitement that is coming towards her. She has to kill an ancient alien and she will become a full fledged warrior like Mar'ek and the others before her. "You need to sleep, Kristen." Mar'ek said as he came into her room. "I know." Looking down, she felt very scared. "What's the matter?" Mar'ek asked her in worry. "I never killed any living creature. I'm scared that I would fail and you would be forced to kill me if I do fail..." Tears filled up her eyes as Mar'ek took off his helmet and looked at her. He wiped away the tears from her eyes and held her gently. "You will pass, Kristen." Mar'ek assured her. "You will become one of us." Kristen looked at Mar'ek and smiled. "I will. Thank you, Mar'ek." Mar'ek walked Kristen to the bed and watched her lay down. "Sleep young one." Mar'ek purred at her. His soft purrs made Kristen feel relaxed and safe at the same time. Before long, she fell fast asleep, dreaming of what her first kill would be like while Mar'ek smiled and kissed her on her forehead softly and left her room in peace.


	12. Acceptance

Kristen woke up to hear the ship landing. Getting up, Kristen got cleaned up and put on her warrior uniform. Once stepping out to of the room, Kristen felt humidity around her. Kristen immediately went to the control room and looked with astonishment. She wasn't on planet Earth, but on a different planet one so very different on Earth. "Where are we?" Kristen asked. "We are on a different planet very far from your homeworld." Mar'ek explained while Kristen continued to look outside. It looked like the jungles back on her homeplanet, but they looked strange to her.

"Are you ready for the final part?" Kristen nodded. "Let's go." Kristen and Mar'ek walked together to the weapons room and put on their gear. The two left the room and went to the main entry way. Kristen saw much to her confusion that the warriors were just sitting there. "This test is all about you." Blaze explained. "I don't understand.." "A young blood would go with a group or on his own. But because you are a Ooman female and that we are training you, you are going with an escort." Kristen looked at Mar'ek as he nodded at her. "Let's go."

Walking in the jungle, Kristen and Mar'ek knew that they weren't far ahead from the entry way. "What are Kiande Amedha?" Kristen asked curiously. "They are creatures that were created by a human sacrificing for our sport." Kristen looked at Mar'ek in worry as she stopped. "Don't worry young one." Mar'ek assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You won't be sacrificed. But be very careful of those facehuggers." "Facehuggers?" Kristen asked. "They can find a living host and breed inside of your body." Mar'ek said. "As long as you have your mask on, you will be safe." Kristen took a breath and let it out with relief. "Come." Mar'ek said. "We are getting close." The two walked towards the entry way and stood for a moment. Kristen looked at Mar'ek as he nodded. Holding hands, Mar'ek and Kristen leaped into the hole together, sliding down along the way, Kristen closed her eyes. She enjoyed the ride down the tunnel. Once they arrived, Mar'ek and Kristen got up and began walking in the moist cavern. "Because this is a rite of passage," Mar'ek explained. "I will be watching you and making sure that you will be alright." Kristen nodded. Arriving at the pyramid Kristen looked at it in awe. "That's amazing." "It is." Mar'ek smiled. "How long has it been since you last got your rite of passage?" "Few cycles ago." Mar'ek smiled. "I was born at that time." Kristen smiled. Mar'ek chuckled through his helmet. Once they arrived at the top, Mar'ek placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is part that you must do on your own. You need to find the Kiande Amedha, kill it and bring its head as your trophy. Only then you will receive the rite of passage and will become a full blooded warrior." Kristen nodded nervously. "I will be beside you all the way." What he said made Kristen feel a little bit better. "Come." Mar'ek said as the two turned on their invisibility cloak and went inside the pyramid. Kristen made sure her weapons are stable and ready, while Mar'ek did the same thing. Together the two walked into the pyramid and looked for a Kiande Amedha. Kristen admired the pictures of the ancient writings that the people wrote about their life, their civilization, and their traditions. She spotted statues of what they look like Yaujtas. Touching the walls, Kristen couldn't believe that there was a civilization that exist in other worlds. While scanning around, they spotted what it look like a Kiande Amedha drone. "This one." Mar'ek nodded. Kristen watched out and saw the Kiande Amedha charging right at her. Panicking, Kristen got her staff ready as the Kiande Amedha charged at her. It roared at her while Kristen defended herself. The Kiande Amedha use its tail to whip Kristen, sending her flying towards the wall. Using a combi-spear, Kristen stabbed the Kiande Amedha really good until it began to roar at her, Kristen climbed on top of its back and began to stab the Kiande Amedha in the neck numerous of times before the drone collapsed on the ground. With one last blow, Kristen deepened the stab with her combi-spear, killing it instantly. Panting for breath, Kristen looked at the alien in shock. She has never seen an alien like this in her life. Mar'ek walked towards her as she pulled out her hunter's knife. She cut the head, the toenail, and the tail off of the drone's body. Mar'ek got down on his knees and smiled at her. "A very clean kill." She said as Kristen smiled. "You passed your test." Kristen smiled. She was about to get up, when she winced in pain. The two carried the head, the toenail, and the tail of the Kiande Amedha, and left the pyramid. Kristen put her prizes in her pouch while Mar'ek used his grappler and shot to towards the top. Making sure that it is gripped tightly, Mar'ek grabbed Kristen and together the two got out of the tunnel and went back to the ship.

On board, Kristen looked upon Blaze and the warriors. "Kristen," he began. "You have proven your worth of becoming one of us. By defeating my warriors, and killing a Kiande Amedha, you have passed the rite of passage. From this day forward, you belong with the Yautja." Kristen smiled proudly while Mar'ek grabbed the alien toe of the Kiande Amedha that has the acidic blood on it. Kristen looked at it nervously and turned her face away. Mar'ek began writing on her face. Kristen felt the pain, but she remained calm until Mar'ek pulled the alien toe away from her and looked at her. He handed her a mirror as Kristen took a look at it. It was a scar. A scar that she earned for her bravery when she killed the Kiande Amedha. He got her mask and did the same thing. Kristen looked upon the Yautja and smiled at them while they took off their masks and looked at her proudly. Mar'ek and Blaze took off their masks as well, and roared cheerfully for Kristen while the warriors did the same thing. Kristen never felt like she is part of a clan until that moment when Mar'ek used alien acid blood and drew on her cheek, and her helmet as proof that her rites of passage has been completed. "Let's go back to Earth." Blaze said as the warriors started their flight engines and left the Jungle planet to go back to Earth.


	13. Mates

While the ship is going back to Earth, Kristen retreated to her room. She took off her armor and put them on her dresser, she grabbed her ship outfit went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower to cleanse the dirt caked on her body. Looking down at her sides, she saw the scar that she received from the Kainde Ameda that she had killed. Although it looks red and aching, but it doesn't look bad, but she felt ashamed of her new scar. 'So much for wearing a bikini…' she thought to herself. After getting cleaned, Kristen dried off, got dressed and went to her room. Looking out of the window, Kristen couldn't help but smile. She is one of the clan members, only temporary until the Elder decides her fate later on. Kristen was looking at the stars when she heard the door open. It was Mar'ek. "How do you feel?" Mar'ek asked Kristen. "Good, yet very tired.." Kristen sighed as Mar'ek entered into her room while Kristen smiled sheepishly. "That happens when young warriors go through the rite of passage." Mar'ek thought for a moment, and held out his hand. Kristen looked at him as he nodded. Kristen took his hand, got up and left her room.

"Where are we going?" "You will see." Mar'ek said, hoping that tonight she would accept his proposal into becoming his mate. Mar'ek pushed a button on the door and it opened. Kristen looked in the room. It was way bigger than her room on board and on Earth combined. There is a huge pelt rug on the floor, the bed was 3 times bigger than her own bed at home. The covers have 30 different pelts from his kills. There is a dresser that is made out of precious metal with a pottery in the middle, and on the dresser was three candles, and in the corner was a very beautiful yet rare plant that contains a flower. Kristen looked at Mar'ek and smiled at him. "How did you do this?" Kristen asked in wonder. "I wanted to do this when the time is right." Kristen blushed while Mar'ek chuckled at her. Kristen walked towards the plant, and touched the flower. The flower began to glow brightly, causing Kristen to gasp in excitement. Mar'ek watched Kristen walked slowly admiring the plant from his planet. She looked at Mar'ek and smiled. "Now that I'm a warrior, what happens to me now?" "When we completed our rite of passage there is a tradition. Once we are an adult, we choose a female. A life mate for the males and females." Kristen blushed. "Because you are a warrior, you are allowed to choose freely, while as the Yautja women are forced to be chosen depending how strong the warrior is." Kristen let go of the flower and looked at him. "In that case, I have chosen someone who is stronger, and has saved me numerous of times for the past several weeks." Mar'ek took a step forward and looked at Kristen, took off his mask and stood in front of her. Kristen began to blush wildly as Mar'ek cupped her face and pull it towards his in a loving, gentle kiss. The two kissed and kiss until they are near the bed. Feeling very nervous, Kristen looked at Mar'ek who feels the same way. Breaking off the kiss, Mar'ek watched Kristen as she lifted her hands towards the back of her neck, only to have Mar'ek grabbing her hands, and gently putting them down to her sides. Kristen looked at him in confusion as he caressed her face. He put his hands to the back of her neck and her back and slowly untied the knots of her top. Kristen allowed her top to fall onto the floor, revealing her breasts. Mar'ek's eyes grew wide while Kristen looked down, blushing until Mar'ek tilted her head up towards his face as he reached down for her skirt, undid the knot and with that, the skirt slipped onto the floor loosely. Kristen's cheeks turned red while Mar'ek chuckled. "You have a beautiful body, Kristen. Be proud of it." He said, causing Kristen to smile at Mar'ek. He grabbed her hand and guided it to his belt and undid it. Kristen took a good look at his body. She has never seen a body that is so muscular. She touched his chest gently, stroking it with her fingers. Mar'ek watched her placed her hand on his heartbeat. She felt his heart beating in rhythm. Mar'ek placed his hand in between her breasts and felt her heart beating fast. He gently grabbed her hand and guide it down to his arousal. Looking down, Kristen's cheeks blushed madly as Mar'ek placed her hand on his arousal. Looking up, Kristen looked at Mar'ek and he nodded his head. Kristen smiled and rubbed his arousal, making Mar'ek growl and purr in pleasure. She watched Mar'ek, his head rolling slowly, his eyes closing half way. Mar'ek grabbed her hands, and scooped her into his arms and walked her to the bed. Gently as he could, Mar'ek laid Kristen down on the bed of furs. Kristen felt the soft pelts brushing her naked skin. Mar'ek bent over and kissed Kristen gently. He looked at her, sensing her uneasiness, and nervousness. He got an idea. Using his claws, Mar'ek gently stroked her body. Kristen began to moan, while Mar'ek was pleased. "W…wha…what….are…you..doing?" Kristen asked. "I can sense your are trembling and very scared. I'm preparing your body so that we can make our mating a lot easier." Kristen was about to say something when Mar'ek leaned over to her ear. "Trust me…" Those words caused her body to shiver with desire. Kristen nodded, and allowed Mar'ek to continue stroking her body. While Mar'ek stroked her body, Kristen moaned and wiggled a bit, pleasing Mar'ek. He used his mandibles and gently stroked her neck, causing Kristen to shiver uncontrollably. Mar'ek smirked at her, continued to stroke her upper body with his hands and mandibles. Kristen continued to moan and gasp while Mar'ek caressed her body. Why would she be scared? After all, it was an alien who saved her numerous of times. No, not an alien, but a beautiful being that Kristen has ever seen. Kristen felt her body tinkling and shivering. Mar'ek's touches worked wonders on her. She was scared that he would hurt her during their mating, but with Mar'ek's gentle caresses with his hands, and his mandibles her fear was gone. Replaced with pleasure, ecstasy, and lust is growing inside of her rapidly. "Damn it, Mar'ek..." Kristen moaned while Mar'ek stroked her body.. "Are you ready my mate?" Kristen nodded and Mar'ek hovered above her and gently spread her legs out. "Please go easy on me..." Kristen asked him. "I will, Kristen." Mar'ek nodded. He held her hands and he went inside her slowly. Kristen gasped and looked at Mar'ek and nodded at him to continue. He thrusted inside of her slowly until her breaths became fast. "More..." Kristen demanded impatiently. Mar'ek pumped inside of her hard and faster while his mandibles caress her neck. Kristen moaned in pain and pleasure that is swimming in her body. He thrusted inside of her, making her moan so loudly while Mar'ek purred for her. With his claws he caressed her body slowly and gently causing Kristen to scream tiny screams. Mar'ek dipped his head towards her breasts. He used his tongue to lick the pearl buds, causing Kristen to squeal and wiggle beneath him as she reached for his dreadlocks. She rubbed them so soft and soothingly that Mar'ek began to growl. Kristen felt her inner walls clutching his arousal, continuing to scream little screams. "Yes…" Mar'ek smirked at her, when he heard her scream softly. "Scream for me…" Kristen continued to scream while Mar'ek pounded inside of her until all the sudden, she let out a loud scream causing her to orgasm hard. Mar'ek growled and roared until he shot his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, panting for breath until he got off of her and pulled her closer to his chest. "That…." Kristen panted for breath. "I know, my love." Mar'ek finished for her. Kristen smiled and stoked his mandibles. Mar'ek starting purring, causing Kristen to relax for a moment. She placed her hand on her lower area and touched her inner thigh. She brought up her fingers and showed Mar'ek, who got very scared. "Did I hurt you?" he asked nervously. "No." Kristen assured him. "It's supposed to happen when we have sex." "You mated with anyone?" Mar'ek asked. "I did with James. We made love before he was sent overseas. That was our first time and last time that we made love. I became pregnant with our child." Mar'ek looked at her in shock. She was pregnant after all. "What happened to your pup?" "Pup?" Kristen asked in confusion. "Oh the baby…Well, about a month after James's funeral, I lost my baby. I don't know what happened. I was going to school and I blacked out completely. When I came to, I was in the hospital were the doctors told me that I miscarried my baby." Mar'ek watched her as she tried to blink back her tears. He used his fingers and wiped them away. "I was taking good care of myself, and all the sudden this happens…" Mar'ek pulled her towards her and comforted her while she sighed. "I made a decision, Mar'ek." Kristen looked at him. "I want to go and live with you and your clan." Mar'ek's eyes began to soften. "If that is what you wish." Kristen smiled and kissed Mar'ek on the mandibles while sleep consumed her.

Mar'ek watched his new mate sleeping beside him as his heart began to beat fast. This night for both of them was amazing, yet new to them. They never mated with anyone outside of their species before. It was a very good experience for them both. Then again what will his father would say to him when he tells him that Mar'ek chooses a human female as his mate. What will he think, and what will his father's reaction be like? Mar'ek brushed his thoughts away for right now. Looking at his sleeping mate, Mar'ek smiled and wants to celebrate this moment with her. He taught Kristen how to fight, went through two trials to test her on her worthiness of becoming a Yautja, and now they completed their mating ritual as custom. Mar'ek brushed away hair from her face and gently stroked it before he too fell fast asleep.


	14. Cruel Dilemma

The next morning, Mar'ek woke up to see Kristen still fast asleep in his arms. Gently as he could, he kissed her on her cheek, got up and got dressed and left the room. Going into the dining hall, Mar'ek spotted Blaze as he gave him a smirk. "How was your night?" Blaze asked. "It was wonderful…" Mar'ek smiled. "I was like wow, and she was screaming too." Blaze smirked at his best friend. "she wants to live with us." Mar'ek confessed. "What about your sire?" Blaze asked, mandibles twitching. "I…I don't…know…" Blaze looked at him with sadness and understanding. "Mar'ek." Blaze said, placing his hand on his shoulders. "You know now that your father won't accept an Ooman to live among us. "We see her as a warrior, yes. But to your father, the Grand Elder, she's just an Ooman unless she proves herself worthy to the clan." Mar'ek sighed for a moment. "Where are we now?" "We are on a Yautja colonial planet." Blaze explained. "We need to refuel and get some supplies before we head back to Earth to drop off Kristen." Mar'ek looked at Blaze and nodded. "I might as well bring Kristen with me." "I don't know about that." Blaze explained. "You soaked her with your scent, and if word goes to your father about you mating an Ooman…who knows…" Mar'ek nodded, finished his breakfast, and made a tray for Kristen. Blaze placed his hand on Mar'ek's shoulders again and looked at him. "Mar'ek," Blaze explained. "You are my best friend in the whole universe. If I were the Grand Elder…I will accept your choice of you choosing an Ooman female as your mate." Those words make Mar'ek smile. "Thanks." "Anytime." Blaze smiled as Mar'ek left the dining hall.

Kristen woke up to Mar'ek coming into the room with a tray of food. "Hey…" Kristen yawned, sitting up with a pelt covering her chest. "I brought you some food." "You didn't have to." Kristen said. "I can walk.." Kristen got off of the bed until she fell down on the floor on her legs. Mar'ek put the tray on the bed and went to her side. "Okay…good point.." Kristen sighed. Mar'ek chuckled and scooped her into his arms and put her on the bed gently. Kristen looked at the food. She began eating while Mar'ek watched her with happiness and sadness at the same time. "Kristen." He explained. Kristen looked at him with some food in her mouth. "I have to take you back to Earth." Kristen's eyes grew wide and nodded sadly while swallowing her food. "I understand…" "My father won't accept us." "I figured that." Kristen said sadly. She finished eating her food, while Mar'ek took the tray off of their bed. "We are on a Yautja colonial planet for awhile. We need to refuel the ship and get some supplies before returning you to Earth." Kristen looked at him with sad eyes. It pained him to see her like this, especially when they mated last night. Mar'ek knew very well that the possibility of a human bearing his pup would be very slim especially when she is smaller than an average Yautja female. Mar'ek left the room while Kristen looked around. She is told not to leave the ship because she is covered with Mar'ek's scent, so she made herself useful and cleaned up the room, she went to eat lunch, trained some more until she felt tired and retired to her new room. She stripped her armor, placed them by her dresser and walked into the bathroom and gasped. The bathroom was as big as a high school gym back home, yet the in ground tub is the same size as a hotel swimming pool. Looking at the faucets, she turned on the red lettered faucet and the water starting coming out of the pipes. "Fascinating.." Kristen smiled as she went and looked at the oils. She took them off the shelf and sniffed at them one by one. Some smelled awful and weird to her. "I wonder how Mar'ek likes the oils in the tub." She asked herself. She found the one that smelled exactly like the flower in their suite. "I'll do that." Kristen smiled and poured a generous amount of oil in the tub and sat down by the tub and waited. She thought about her future and what it would be like now that Mar'ek will be gone. For her, it's like losing James and their baby all over again. He felt her heart tugging towards Mar'ek. Sure she and Mar'ek are extremely different from each other. She's human and he's an Yautja from another planet. Noticing that the tub is getting full already, Kristen turned off the water, stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub carefully. The hot water soothed her body right away. She laid on her back, floating in the water.

Mar'ek returned to the ship with the necklace in his hand. He thought about today, and what the future holds now that Mar'ek and Kristen will be separated tomorrow night. He sat down in the dining hall and looked at the necklace in wonder. It looked the same except that it has about 10 sharp teeth and the gem has a mix of turquoise with a hint of green in the gem. He thought about buying something as a farewell gift for her to remember him by, until today…everything changed…

Earlier today…

Mar'ek and Blaze went looking for supplies when Mar'ek spotted a couple of Yautja holding hands. Seeing the couple got Mar'ek thinking about him and Kristen. Mar'ek spotted another couple, only this time it was a Yautja male with a female alien. Looking at them in confusion, Mar'ek thought this through. "We got the supplies, Mar'ek." Blaze said. "I'll be right there." He said. "You can go look around." Blaze said as he threw a bag of coins at him. Mar'ek looked at him in confusion. "Get her something." Blaze smiled. "Thanks Blaze." Mar'ek walked through the shops and found something that interests him. Jewelry. "You seem down.." a Yautja jeweler said, causing Mar'ek to look at him. "Yes…it's a long and complicated story." "I got time." The jeweler smiled. Mar'ek looked at him and explained the situation about him and Kristen, only he didn't mention that Kristen is an Ooman. "Ahhh…forbidden love I see between two clans, no?" "Something like that." Mar'ek nodded. "Nrak'ytara!" a female called to him. "I got your dinner ready!" Mar'ek looked at the female and to his surprise it was a female alien coming into the room. "I'll be right there, my tender thwei." The jeweler smiled and wrapped his arm around the female. "She's…" "I'm his mate." The jeweler's mate smiled. Mar'ek looked at the two. "For me, I was once the son of a clan leader back on Yautja Prime. I was about to pick me a servant until…well I met her, Gee'na. She somehow changed me in many different ways. When I brought her back to my father and presented her as my mate, he got so furious that I was banished from his clan." "You're a bad blood?" Mar'ek asked nervously. "Of course not!" the jeweler chuckled. "I didn't murder anyone, just banished cause Gee'na was about to become a slave and I can tell that she doesn't want this lifestyle, so I claimed her as my mate, and the rest is history." Mar'ek listened to the jeweler and thought about him and Kristen plus Nrak'ytara and Gee'na. "Your mate is no Yautja…isn't she?" "How did you.." I can tell, young one." Nrak'ytara said. "I can smell a scent. This scent is so different from a Yautja…perhaps it's a Ooman female that is your mate?" Mar'ek couldn't believe his eyes. "You are the son of the Grand Elder, aren't you?" Mar'ek nodded his head slowly. "Also…she is on the bounty cause of her father.." "Ahh, Hunter isn't it?" Nrak'ytara escorted Mar'ek to a chair and sat down next to him. "Well, Mar'ek," Nrak'ytara explained. "Times have changed since I was young just like you. We have to follow our sire's destinies, only problem is that we can't follow our heart's desire for us to have a mate from outside of our species." Gee'na came in with some cups of tea. "Thank you my dear." Nrak'ytara smiled. "For example, I followed my heart and took Gee'na as my mate, much to my sire's horror and anger that I was banished from the clan." "I see.." "Everything worked out at the end, we ended up having 5 pups together, and I became a jeweler here with Gee'na's help of course." Mar'ek smiled at the couple, while they kissed each other.

"You have to follow your father's footsteps, but you arent following your own heart, aren't you?" Mar'ek shook his head, shamefully. "Nothing wrong with that but listen to my advice: Follow your own heart, or else the chosen path for you will consume you with hatred." Mar'ek looked up and smiled. "I will." "Okay, what kind of jewelry do you want?" "Something special…like 'I chose her as my mate' kind of necklace." "Ahh…I know exactly what you are talking about." Nrak'ytara smiled. "Come, Gee'na, let's make a one of a kind necklace for our Prince!" the trio got up and went behind the counter while Mar'ek pulled out his coin bag. "Keep it, it's on the house. Only pay me when you tell your father that you choose this Ooman female as your mate, and that he accepts." Mar'ek nodded. "Thank you so much!" he waited for about a couple of hours before Nrak'ytara and Gee'na stepped out of the room. Mar'ek looked at the couple as they presented a very beautiful necklace. It has about 10 sharp teeth with a beautiful Turquoise Gem with a hint of green encased with gold on there. The teeth are decorated with hint of gold on the tips. "It's….i don't know…" "Beautiful right?" Gee'na smiled lovingly. "Yes…" Mar'ek admitted. "Breath taking as well." "We made it custom so that it feels lightweight for your Ooman mate. The gem and the teeth are very lightweight, which makes wearing the necklace more comfortable for her." "She will love it." Mar'ek smiled. "Thank you!" "Good luck with your mate and your father's reaction." Mar'ek placed the necklace into his pouch and left the shop and went back to his ship where Blaze and Horns are waiting for him. "You made a decision?" Blaze asked. "How did you.." "The Jeweler that you saw, was my sire." Blaze explained. "Your Sire?" "Yes, during my mother's pregnancy, my Sire fell in love with an alien very different from our species. Of course he got banished from the clan, but he is happy and so am i." Mar'ek smirked at him. "You told him about Kristen, haven't you?" "Had to." Blaze confessed. "I told him about you two and that your father will be furious to know that not only you chosen an female Ooman as your mate, but she is the daughter of your brother's murderer." "In which that bounty is deleted and gone right?" "I will get on with it in the morning." Horns said. "Good. I choose Kristen as my mate, and if you two don't accept my choice, then fine." Blaze and Horns looked at each other for a moment. "We do support your decision, Mar'ek. If your sire doesn't accept you and Kristen, then we got y'all back." Mar'ek smiled at his two friends that have known each other for a very long time.


	15. Tears

Later on that night after dinner, Mar'ek returned to his and Kristen's room and noticed that Kristen wasn't in there. Hearing some splashing noises, Mar'ek smiled and took off his armor, his netting mesh and mask and went into the bathroom. He watched Kristen floating in the tub, calm and relaxed. Quietly without scaring her, Mar'ek unclasped his belt and loincloth and went into the tub quietly. He gently scooped Kristen into his arms as she opened her eyes and smiled. "I knew you would be back for me." Mar'ek purred for her as the two gave each other a kiss. He grabbed a sponge, put some soap on it and smiled. "Let me wash you." Kristen nodded her head and watched Mar'ek gently scrubbing her body. While letting him scrub her body, Kristen felt tears coming to her eyes. Tomorrow, she and Mar'ek will be separated. She will return to Earth, while Mar'ek will go back to Yautja Prime. The thought of her leaving the only man...no alien caused her grief, and heartache as well. After Mar'ek finished washing and rinsing her body, He handed her the sponge, got some soap and put some on the sponge. She lathered the sponge up and scrubbed him gently by doing soft mini circles. She tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't. As soon as Mar'ek's back was turned, tears began to stream down her cheeks as she started to wash Mar'ek's back. She tried not to make any sound while scrubbing his back. "What's wrong Kristen?" Kristen froze for a moment or two and slowly glanced at Mar'ek who has his head turned. "Nothing.." Mar'ek turned around and placed his hands on her waist. "You lie." He said, bringing his one hand up to her chin and gently lifting her head up so that she is looking at him. "Tell me..." He said. Tears began to spill her cheeks. "I don't want us separate." Mar'ek thrilled sadly as he wiped her tears away from her face. Kristen sniffled when Mar'ek pulled her into his arms. Kristen wept on his chest while Mar'ek held her into his arms, purring. She will miss those purrs that he gives to her. Mar'ek looked down on her, lifting her head up he bent over and rubbed his mandibles on her neck, causing Kristen to shiver with excitement. He rubbed her body with his hands, causing her to moan and gasp. Gently, Mar'ek pulled his mandibles away, scooped Kristen into his arms and got out of the tub. He walked over and gently put Kristen on the bed. Kristen looked at him with some fear in her eyes. "Don't be afraid..." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not afraid anymore." Kristen said softly. He caresses her body some more, making her moan with pleasure and delight. He laid beside her and gently pulled on top of him. He gently put her over towards his arousal and had her sit on it. Slowly and gently his arousal went inside her while she gasped and moaned. He helped her move back and forth in between rhythm while mating. Kristen pulled herself up and screamed softly as Mar'ek's hands grasped her waist gently, not wanting to scratch her. He felt something inside of Kristen that caused her to thrust faster. Kristen continued to scream small cries until she got louder and louder. Mar'ek smirked at her, he loved to hear scream in pleasure, he went up to her waist and grip it tightly that he accidentally scratched her. Kristen felt some sting, but ignored it as she continued to thrust and thrust until she went so fast that she scream while she climaxed. Mar'ek roared after her and orgasmed deep inside her. Kristen looked at Mar'ek and smiled sadly. He rubbed her back gently until he felt something wet, he took his hand away from her waist and noticed blood on his hands. "Here." He said, putting Kristen off of him. She sat down on the bed while Mar'ek grabbed a cloth and a pack of healing gel and cleaned her scratches. "I'm so sorry, Kristen." He said, feeling guilty. "It's okay, love." Kristen smiled happily, not letting the scratches affected her. He cleaned the blood off of her back with a cloth before Mar'ek applied some gel onto the scratches. Kristen flinched and groan a little in pain, but feel some cool relief afterwords. Mar'ek laid next to her and held her into his arms. "I didn't-" "Mar'ek," Kristen smiled. "I'm okay, I might be sore tomorrow, but I'm okay." Mar'ek stroked her face and her body gently and looked into her beautiful green and blue eyes. He realized that in order for him to follow his heart, his dad must accept his choices of taking Kristen as his mate. "Come with me..." He whispered while Kristen looked at him. "What?" "Come and live with me on my planet." Kristen looked at him. "What about your family?" "They will learn to accept you, my love." Mar'ek nodded. Yes she doesn't want to be separated, but living with the one that she loves? "I want that...but how can I tell my grandfather and my friends?" Mar'ek got him there. He looked at her and smiled. "Okay, I will let you go and say goodbye to your family and friends. We will be on Earth for a day anyways." Kristen smiled happily and hugged Mar'ek. She looked at him and smiled seductively. "Wanna go again?" For the rest of the hour, Mar'ek and Kristen made love until Kristen felt very tired. As soon as Mar'ek got off of her, he pulled Kristen into his arms as she fell asleep. He smiled at his mate, and he too fell asleep with her in his arms.


	16. Aroma

Kristen woke up with Mar'ek holding her in his arms. Smiling, she kissed him on the mandibles, slowly got up, got dressed and left their room. Kristen walked quietly, not wanting to wake up the hunters. She looked around the ship to find a door that is opened. Curious, Kristen walked towards the room and opened the door. To her interest and confusion, Kristen looked around. She has never seen this room before, yet it was interesting. She looked around the room until she spotted something that sparked her interest. Walking towards the screen, Kristen saw some weird symbols with pictures on them. Some on top are white while the rest was red. She touched the screen and the pictures got bigger. She looked and to her amazement, there were creatures she has never heard of and seen before. 'So we aren't alone.' Kristen thought as she scrolled across slowly. Kristen kept on looking until she saw something that caught her eye, a picture of someone so familiar. Pressing the picture, Kristen's eye grew big. It was a picture of her dad. "Dad?" Kristen whispered. She got so scared that she tried to read the symbols, only that she didn't understand what it was saying about her dad. Thinking about it, Kristen knew she has seen one of those before. She saw something blinking. She touched the plus button and it turned around, only to have Kristen covering her mouth to bite back the scream. She looked at the picture and realized that she was on it. Thinking for a moment, Kristen looked at the picture and came to a realization. 'They are bounties...' Kristen thought in horror. She needed to get out of there and quick. Closing everything and returning the screen to normal, Kristen was about to leave when she bumped into something. "You shouldn't be in here." Kristen looked to her horror, it was Horns. Kristen shook with fear as Horns tried to come closer to her. "What's the matter, Kristen?" He asked worriedly. "Stay away from me!" She cried as she went past Horns and went to the control rooms where Mar'ek is and the others were looking. "Kristen?" Mar'ek asked in worry. "What's wrong?" Kristen looked at Mar'ek and backed away from him slowly. "What's going on?" Kristen shook nervously. "When are you going to tell me this?" "Tell you what?" Mar'ek asked. "I went into the room, and saw some pictures of creatures with words on them." Mar'ek was horrified at what Kristen discovered. "Kristen..." "Mar'ek," Kristen looked at him in fear. "Tell me….now." Mar'ek sighed and began. "You are listed on the bounty because of your father. Because your father disappeared, Kristen is listed as the target because you are Dutch's offspring." "What's going on?" Radii asked as she entered the room. "Kristen just found out that we have a bounty on her, cause her father murdered Hunter, plus she and Mar'ek mated." Blaze whispered. "Oh shit..." The healer covered her mouth. Kristen looked at Mar'ek who looked down in guilt. "You knew about this?" Kristen asked. Mar'ek looked at Kristen with sad and guilty eyes. "Yes." Kristen became wide eyed as she looked around the hunters. Taking a deep breath, Kristen looked at Mar'ek "You can't disappoint the elders, can't you?" Kristen then kneeled down with her hands on the floor, and her head down while Mar'ek looked at her in sadness and with confusion within himself. "You are one of us, Kristen." "Only partially.." Kristen answered in a whisper. Mar'ek sighed and slowly wielded out his wrist blades. Mar'ek looked at Kristen, lifted her head with it's his claws and raised his hand up while the others looked at Mar'ek in worry. Mar'ek was about to strike when he noticed something. A tear streaming down her face that landed on the floor. Mar'ek sighed and retracted the wrist blades back, much to the others' relief. Mar'ek got down to Kristen as she opened her eyes. "NO!" Kristen cried out, getting up and shoving Mar'ek away from her. "Don't freakin touch me!" Kristen kept her balance. "You knew the entire time that I was on the bounty list for my father, and you lied to me! Who does this to another being?!" Mar'ek got up from the floor and watched Kristen. "Kristen." "Don't come any closer, Mar'ek." Kristen said, shaking her head. "You used me, you lied to me, I gave you my heart and myself to you." Feeling heart broken, Mar'ek was about to walk over to her before she shook her head. "Don't come near me..." Kristen said, tears streaming down her eyes. "I trusted you, and you lied to me...you wanted to kill me from the moment we met that night." Mar'ek was about to walk over to her... "Just...stay away from me..." Mar'ek looked at her in horror as she left the control room and went to her room leaving Mar'ek, heart broken.

Kristen entered into her room and locked the door. She sunk down on the floor and began to cry. She has never felt more ashamed, upset, used, or lied to in her life. She needed to get out of here or else the hunters would turn against her and kill her. Later on that night, Kristen packed her stuff, making sure she's got her armor on, her wrist blades and communicator on her as she looked at her room one more time before unlocking the door, and leaving the room, cloaked.

Mar'ek felt extremely depressed after today. All he wants was to take away that bounty on her because he took her as his mate. After all she is the daughter of the notorious Dutch Schaefer, the one who murdered his brother 19 years ago. "Everything okay?" Radii asked as she entered the room. "I know it's hard, but you and the hunters got a kill order for your brother's death, and because our spies found out who Kristen was, they issued a kill order on her because they fear that she would be a threat to us." "She's no threat." Mar'ek replied. "I saved her three times already, and yet there was a time I would have told her, but I'm more worried that she will hate me." "Telling her later than never is not the answer." The healer said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Do you love her?" Mar'ek looked up at the healer. "Of course I do." "Go tell her." Mar'ek smiled at her and left the room. He was almost there when Blaze came out. "Kristen's gone!" Mar'ek's heart began to drop. "Where is she?" "I don't know." Blaze answered nervously. "We got to find her and bring her back." "What about the bounty?" Blaze asked. "Delete it," Mar'ek ordered. "Kristen is my mate now, and it's my responsibility to protect her." Blaze smiled. "Very well, Mar'ek. I will round up a few of our hunters so that they can go and find her." Mar'ek nodded and went into her room. He sniffed and sniffed until he found a scent. It was Kristen's scent. He continued to smell her scent until he stumbled another one. It was different yet smells the same way. Smelling the weird yet very familiar scent, his eyes widened. Leaving the room, Mar'ek ran to the weapons room and armed himself. "What are you doing?" "I'm going after her." Mar'ek answered. "Why? We got our hunters out there." "It's not that." Mar'ek said, panicking. "What's going on?" Blaze asked. Mar'ek looked at him with worry and anger in his eyes. "Kristen is pregnant."

Blaze looked at him, wide eyed. "What, are you sure?" "I am! I can smell the scent of a fetus inside her while I was looking for her." Blaze looked at him while Mar'ek armed himself. "I'm going to." Blaze said, putting his armor on. "Blaze..." "No," Blaze said putting his hand up. "You have helped through and through, my friend." Blaze explained. "You were there for me numerous of times, and now I'm here for you." Mar'ek felt touched. "You didn't..." Well, I did." Blaze smiled. "Let's go and rescue your mate." As the two left the armory room, they past by the healer and some hunters. "We are going, make sure that the ship is staying where it was and we will make contact when we have Kristen." "Yes, Mar'ek." The healer and the hunters nodded while the two left the ship and on their way to bring Kristen back.

Later that night, Kristen arrived at bus station. She went into the bushes after detecting a camera right by the restrooms. She grabbed her clothes and walked towards the ditch. Kristen looked around for anyone close to her and immediately got dressed. She put her clothes over her armor and put her wrist gauntlets in her bag. She found a blond wig and put it on. Walking out undetected, Kristen walked towards the bus stop and purchased her ticket.

An hour later, Mar'ek and Blaze arrived in the woods when the two hunters looked at the two. "Where is she?" "We last saw her leaving the ditch." The first hunter said. "We got a situation." Mar'ek explained. "Kristen is pregnant with my suckling and we need to find her and quick." "Yes, Mar'ek." The hunters said. "We need to get back to the ship as soon as possible." The hunters nodded and turned on their cloaks and disappeared into the night. On the bus, Kristen looked out at the window. Now that she is on the run, she has to figure out someplace to live for awhile until she can come up with a plan to leave the country immediately. Making sure her weapons are packed carefully and safely, Kristen decided to take a little nap for awhile. Arriving at her destination, Kristen got off the bus and went to a drug store and bought some stuff. When she arrived at the feminine products to get some tampons, she realizes something…she and Mar'ek didn't use protection. 'Im not entirely sure if aliens used protection or what…' she thought to herself. She decided to buy herself a pregnancy test just to be sure. After leaving the store, Kristen walked into the darkness towards the forest. While no one was looking, Kristen puts on her wrist gauntlet, and turned on her cloaking device. She ran into the forest completely unseen.

"Mar'ek!" one of the hunters called to him. "We got something." Mar'ek ran into the control room and saw the hunters tracing something on the screen. "One of our gauntlets has been beeping." "We got everyone on board…" Mar'ek thought for a moment. "It has to be Kristen!" he said. "According to the computer, the missing communicator is about 100 miles from here." "Track it." Mar'ek ordered. "Its got to be Kristen." Then he turned to Blaze. "Blaze, we are leaving immediately." "Let's get going!"

Meanwhile, Kristen arrived at a house. Smiling to herself, she cleaned up a bit, placed her wrist communicator in her bag along with her wig, and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited for awhile until the door opened. "Sweet pea?" "Grandpa!" Kristen smiled tearfully and hugged her grandfather. "What are you doing here?" her grandpa asked. "I'm so sorry," Kristen said. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend and now I am here." Her grandfather looked at her and smiled. "Come on in, my sweet Kristen." Kristen immediately walked into her grandfather's house. Getting her some water, her grandfather handed it to her as she took a drink from her glass. "What's all the fuss about?" "It's complicated, grandpa." Kristen sighed. "He comes home very late, and I hardly see him every day." Her grandfather watched her as she continued. "He tells me every day that he loves me, but I am not sure about it." "It's only natural." Her grandfather said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Love makes us blind, my dear." Kristen looked at her grandfather and smiled a very small one. "Give him some time." He said. "Thanks grandpa." Kristen smiled, giving her grandfather a hug. "Let me show you your room." Kristen got up slowly as her grandfather walked her to her room. "You can stay here as long as you want to, sweet pea." "Thanks grandpa." Kristen smiled as he opened the door for her. "Alright. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning." "Goodnight, grandpa." Kristen smiled, giving her grandfather a hug and a kiss. "Love you." "Love you too, sweet pea." Her grandfather answered her as she went into the room while her grandfather closed the door. Kristen placed her stuff down and laid on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering if Mar'ek would have told her the truth. If he would have told her the truth at first then she wouldn't be angry. But hiding this revelation and lying about it doesn't even help. Feeling tired, Kristen closed her eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.


	17. Evidence

The next morning, Kristen was playing with her food sadly. It has been a day since she ran away from Mar'ek and the other hunters and she has no plan. "Sweet pea?" her grandfather asked in worry. "Are you feeling okay?" "Just sad and depressed." "Im very sure that your boyfriend is very sorry for whatever happened last night." Her grandfather assured her. "I don't know." Kristen sighed sadly. Her grandfather thought for a moment and smiled. "Let's go to the lake and go fishing?" "Maybe later…" she replied sadly. "How about the farmer's market? We can take a walk there and get some fruit for us." Kristen looked up and smiled. "Sounds good to me." After breakfast, Kristen and Gavin traveled to the farmer's market. Since she was little, Kristen loved to go to the farmer's market. Her dad or her grandfather would take her every weekend during the summer. "Im going to get some fruit." Kristen said while her grandfather nodded. "Okay sweet pea." Kristen grabbed a basket and put some apples, spaghetti squash, eggplant, and some cucumbers in the basket. After paying for them, Kristen walked around and looked for her grandfather until she found him by the woodworking area. "Grandpa?" her grandfather turned to her. "Im going back home." "Okay, sweet pea." He smiled at her. "Be careful." "I will." Kristen smiled. While walking, Kristen looked around, making sure that no one was watching her. little does she know that someone is watching her.

"Mar'ek," one of the hunters reported. "We are watching Kristen, and she is on her way back into the forest." "Stay out of sight and await for us." Mar'ek ordered. "She is in the forest area. We need to land somewhere safe so that we can make our escape." Blaze looked upon Mar'ek in worry. "If your instincts is true, then we need to get Kristen off of this planet or else the oomans will study her and possibility kill her and the baby." Mar'ek rubbed his eyes. "I know. We need to find her and fast." Together, Mar'ek and Blaze waited while one of the hunters flew the cloaked spaceship. Landing somewhere in the forest, the hunters turned off the engine and left the cloaking device on. Mar'ek and Blaze stepped off the ship. The hunters appeared before Mar'ek and Blaze. "Kristen has reached to her house." "Good work, my hunters." Mar'ek nodded. "Get some rest you two." The two spies nodded and went inside the ship. Mar'ek and Blaze waited while two more hunters came from outside the door. "Lets go and find Kristen."

Kristen placed her basket on the kitchen counter. She smiled at what she got. Now she can cook dinner for her and grandpa tonight. After putting the basket down, Kristen saw the apple fall off the basket. Rolling out of the kitchen, she rushed over to the den where the apple rolled around the corner. Kristen got the apple as it was about to enter the basement. "Grandpa always forgets to close the door to the basement.." she sighed. As she was about to close the door, Kristen spotted the light down there. Making sure that her grandfather is not coming back any time soon, Kristen went into the basement and found the source to the light, but it was covered by a portrait of her great grandfather, Richard Schaefer a general of the US Army. Opening the portrait carefully, she saw to her shock a door. Opening the door carefully, Kristen took a peek. To her surprise and confusion, Kristen saw a room that is covered with some steel walls, and steel floors. Tentatively, she walked towards the table and discovered some pictures of people at a dig site by archaeologists looking for some ancient people. What she saw was a skull of something. Getting a closer look, Kristen began to realize that the skull was a Yautja. "Oh my God…" Kristen gasped as she continued to look around the room. There are pictures of humans at an ancient site, not to mention finding the bones of the Yautjas. Continuing with her look, Kristen spotted some soldiers and scientists with a Yautja as their prisoner. Kristen began to feel scared as she looked on and spotted some research papers on the Yautjas or to what they called, "Predators." She saw the reports of a possible Predator sighting, including Val Verde in 1987. She saw in the report that was written by a CIA agent who founded the organization called Other World Lifeform Taskforce.

 _"At 0100 hours, we interviewed two survivors of the Val Verde massacre, Major Alan 'Dutch' Schaefer, and Anna Gonsales a guerilla rebel now seeking US citizenship. We interviewed Miss Gonsales, and she explained that this 'Predator' attack the group killing them one by one except for her. she fled to the chopper after Major Schaefer saved her from being killed by this creature. We tried to interview Major Schaefer, but he doesn't want to talk about the experience due to this trauma and tragedy of losing his closest comrades."_

"Oh no…" she gasped again as she looked at a picture of soldiers and scientists posing with the Predator as their prisoner. The second picture she saw was the soldiers holding the Yautja down on the operating table while the scientists dissected it for further studying. Kristen felt like she was going to be sick to her core. The last picture was a female human on the operating table, getting dissected. Seeing the fetus's body, Kristen began to feel shaky and immediately left the room, making sure that the portrait was still hanging there, and went back upstairs and just in time because her grandfather was walking on the path towards the house. She closed the door and hurriedly went upstairs to her room, panting for breath… seeing those images made her sick and scared. Kristen froze for a moment before going into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. It was the most excruciating experience she has ever had in her life. Kristen was about to get up again before she vomited into the toilet once more. Flushing the toilet, Kristen slowly got up and went back to her bed. "Sweet pea?" she heard her grandfather calling out to her. "Are you alright? I thought I heard you throwing up.." "Im good grandpa." Kristen lied. "Sweet pea, want me to make you some soup?" "Im good." Kristen said as she heard her grandpa left to go back to the kitchen. Kristen went to her bed and lay down, exhausted. She had a long day, and its only lunch time. Groaning, Kristen took a drink of her water and looked at her ipad. She looked online for anything at all. Kristen was about to go and shut off her ipad when curiousity hit her. she looked at her calendar app and opened up. 'Im supposed to start my period soon.' She sighed. Looking at last month, Kristen started her period on June 11th. Today was July 20. "I should start now." She thought to herself. Taking off her shorts, Kristen took a peek in her underwear and spotted no blood. Not one teeny tiny drop of blood in her underwear. Thinking about this, Kristen realized that she and Mar'ek mated with each other without protection! Trying to calm herself, Kristen reached for her bag and found her pregnancy tests. She took out three, went to the bathroom, peed on the three sticks and sat there, locking herself in the bathroom and waited for the results.

Since she was six years old, Kristen's life turned upside down. Her father was taken to the mental institution, Ivan beating her up, Losing James while he was overseas, seeing Ivan and two men killed on separate nights, to meeting Mar'ek. He took her in, trained her, mated with her, and possibly carrying their child. she smiled at the thought of carrying their child. but then again, will her family accept that her baby is going to be a hybrid? Brushing the thoughts out of her mind, Kristen went to the sink and looked at the results. All three pregnancy tests showed that there are 2 pink double lines. Kristen couldn't believe her eyes. She is pregnant! She was so happy for a moment until something hit her. the pictures of a female human being dissected to get that hybrid out of her belly, along with the scientists studying on the Yautjas and dissecting them. Feeling very scared and afraid, Kristen needs to come up with a plan before her family knows that she is pregnant. Thinking about this long and hard, Kristen decided to leave her grandfather's house tonight. "Sweet pea?" her grandfather called out to her. "Everything alright?" "I'm fine, grandpa." Kristen smiled as she got up from the floor, got rid of the pregnancy tests and left the bathroom. "We are having your favorite, Spaghetti Squash Casserole." "Yum!" Kristen smiled. She went downstairs towards the kitchen and saw her grandfather finishing the casserole. Smelling the aroma, Kristen was so hungry after this morning. Grabbing a spoonful, Kristen ate her spaghetti squash casserole in hunger. "Sweet pea, take it easy!" her grandpa laughed at her. "Im just hungry that's all." Kristen smiled at him. "You look a little colorful today." He said while Kristen nodded. "Maybe it's the long walk I guess." Her grandpa smiled at her. "Im going to play bingo tonight, want to join me?" "It's okay, grandpa." Kristen answered. "Im gonna pass." "That's fine, sweet pea." He smiled.

After her grandpa left, Kristen cleared up the dishes and got the squash seeds. She washed them and put them into the bag. She went upstairs, packed her stuff, and went to her desk and wrote a note. After she was all ready to go, Kristen put her wrist gauntlet on her right wrist, and went to the kitchen. "Im so sorry Grandpa." Kristen sighed as she placed the note down on the kitchen table, went upstairs and snuck out of her bedroom window. Looking ahead, Kristen turned on her cloak and ran into the forest.


	18. Leaving

Gavin came home an hour after Kristen left. He figured that she is asleep by now and decided to not wake her. entering into the house, Gavin put his stuff down and went to the kitchen to get some water. While drinking, he found a folded note on the counter. Opening it, he grabbed his glasses and began to read.

 _Grandpa,_

 _If you read this, then I'm no longer here. I decided to leave the house for issues you may or may not understand. I want to find myself somewhere, grandpa and the only way I can do that, is leaving Chestertown. When I heard that Dad was coming to see me, I was pretty upset since I haven't seen him since I was 16. I love you Grandpa and I will contact you and let you know that im doing okay. Please don't worry about me, and please forgive me…_

 _Kristen_

Gavin became wide eyed and was about to call the police when he heard the door knocking. Rushing to the door, he opened it and to his surprise, it was Dutch. "Son.." he smiled, trying to hide his feelings. "Where is she?" Dutch asked his dad. "Shes…" "Where is my daughter?" Dutch asked again and went into basement. He entered into his secret room and looked at the wall. Typing out a code, Dutch looked at his security camera and to Dutch's horror, he watched Kristen entering the room. "She knows…" he said to himself. Grabbing his equipment, Dutch locked the secret room and went upstairs. "She knows about the secret room, dad." "What?" Gavin asked. "She knows who I work for." "We need to search for some clues." Gavin said. The two men went into Kristen's room and looked around. It was clean, just the way Gavin had it. "Im going out there to find my daughter." Dutch announced to his dad. Gavin nodded as he watched his son leave the house and went into the forest.

Arriving at the deepest part of the forest, Kristen went inside a cave. Making sure that no animal was around, she deactivated her cloaking device and sat down on the rock. She cant believe that her father was working for the OWLF. She placed her hands on her belly and smiled. She is carrying a baby, not just any baby. A hybrid. Half human and Half Yautja. Her worries about being captured and operated on has faded away for a moment or two. She grabbed her granola bar when all the sudden, she ran towards the stream and vomited in the steam. Wiping her lips, Kristen sighed and continued to vomit once more. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a soft purr causing the sound to comforting her. gasping, Kristen slowly turned around and spotted Mar'ek with his mask on. Kristen became so scared that she knelt down on the ground, bowed down her head and waited for Mar'ek to kill her. Mar'ek gently kneel down, cupped her face and gently brought her face towards his. "I am not going to kill you, young one." Mar'ek explained. Kristen felt very confused. He placed his hand on her belly and smiled through his mask. "Are you carrying my pup?" Kristen nodded slowly. "I…took a test..it came back positive." Mar'ek understands what she was saying about the pregnancy test. He gently took her into his arms and gave her a hug. "Im going to be a sire.." "Sire?" Kristen asked in confusion. "Another day, another time." Mar'ek chuckled. "What are you doing out here?" Kristen sighed. "Im…we are in danger."

Kristen explained what she discovered in the basement to Mar'ek. He grew furious. It was possible that his friends and a few of his family members were captured on Earth and were studied on, and possibly killed as a result. "Our worst fears have been realized…" Kristen watched Mar'ek as he got up from the ground. "We need to leave this planet quickly." Kristen looked down while Mar'ek saw the others coming in. "We have a situation.." Mar'ek explained about Kristen's discovery earlier today. "She and the pup are in danger." Blaze said. Before Mar'ek can go on, Horns smelled something… "They are coming." Mar'ek can smell it too. "Get Kristen out of here. There are some hunters coming. Blaze surveil the group and report back to me." Blaze nodded and went out in the forest. Mar'ek looked at Kristen and held out his hand towards her. "Come with me…" Kristen looked at his hand for a moment. "Kristen," Mar'ek began. "I love you more than anything, we will be good parents to our child, but I can't do this without you at my side." Kristen looked up at Mar'ek and smiled happily. She took his hand, and got up from the boulder. "Mar'ek." Blaze said. "We spotted a big Ooman male with a weapon." "What does this Ooman look like?" Mar'ek asked. "He's got big muscles, and his hair is brown.." "That's my dad.." Kristen sighed. "Don't hurt him…I want to confront him." Mar'ek looked at Blaze and nodded. He and a couple of hunters turned on their cloaks and went into the forest.

"Kristen!" Dutch called out to her, with a rifle in his hand. "We need to talk!" he couldn't see her, but he can follow her footprints towards the lake. Hearing some clicks, Dutch got his gun ready. "Those bastards are back…" he growled, ready to aim his gun towards whatever is following him. He has to find Kristen before those creatures do. He was walking when all the sudden, he felt something grabbing from his arms. He fought back, but was very hard cause he couldn't see the creatures. He then felt something hit his head hard and blacked out completely.


	19. A horrid discovery

Dutch woke up to feel hands on his shoulders. He tried to move them, but he couldn't. He felt hands on his shoulders. "He's mine to deal with." He heard a voice say. Looking up, his vision cleared up right away as he spotted Kristen with a mad, sour look. "When are you planning on telling me what you and your secret organization are working together to kidnap the Yautjas, study, and kill them?" Dutch looked at her with horror in his eyes. His little girl knew about the OWLF. But how? "I went into the basement after I dropped my apple." Kristen answered as if she is reading his mind. "You lied to me my entire life.." "What do you mean?" Dutch asked. "Where were you when you were taken away from me?" "I went to the-" "Don't fuckin say those words!" Kristen growled at him. "I know you were with the organization that kidnaps aliens!" "Destroying them is more appropriate word." Dutch corrected her. "I…I cant believe this…You went and kidnap aliens that landed on Earth, while I believed that you were in a mental institution the entire time! You missed out on my birthdays, holidays, you even didn't show up when I hit puberty for goodness sake!" "That's being overly dramatic, Kristen Anita." Dutch growled. "You weren't part of my life, so I have the right in saying that." The two were quiet for a moment until Blaze spoke. "while he was unconscious, I scanned over his body, and went to his memory." "You can do that?" Kristen asked. "Yes I did. I hooked a needle into his brain and scanned it. I got the memory of something that you need to know…" "Do believe that those three men attacking you for the last couple months on separate days was a coincidence?" Mar'ek asked. "What do you mean?" Kristen asked in confusion. "They are lying to you, Kristen." Dutch said. "Shut up, father…" Kristen growled. Blaze turned on his hologram scanner of Dutch's memory. Kristen saw that her father joined the OWLF…. "I already know that one.." Kristen growled again giving a glare to Dutch. Another image is when Dutch was signing papers. "What's this…" Blaze zoomed in and saw the papers. On there Kristen saw the name….James Martinez… she continued to watch the memory until… "YOU!" Kristen screamed at Dutch… "YOU sent him overseas, you put him in the danger zone, and have him killed?!" Dutch didn't flinched at the tone. Kristen continued to read until tears streamed down her face in rage and anger. "YOU KILLED JAMES!" Kristen was about to charge when Mar'ek held her back. "Don't do this.." "That Bastard killed my boyfriend!" "How dare you call your father that!" Dutch screamed while Horns and Pod held him down tightly. "There more…" Blaze got the scanner and showed Kristen another memory. "I remembered that day, I was coming over to my friend's house…" She continued to watch herself walking along the streets until three men in black took her. Kristen looked at her father, angrily. She continued to watch as she was laying on a metal table, unconscious, strapped down, legs apart and a doctor in the room while in a corner, Dutch watched. "Get rid of that thing…I will not have that thing ruin my daughter's life.." Kristen gasped in horror as she watched for her own eyes, her baby being aborted. "YOU SON OF A BBBBIIIITTTTCCCCHHHHH!" Kristen charged at Dutch again while Mar'ek tried to restrain her until she got loose from his grip and walked towards her father. "You have no right to abort my baby!" "I did this for you..so that you can have a life-" SLAP! Kristen struck her father in the face, leaving her angry and in tears. Mar'ek walked towards her, held her gently and purred for her until she was calm down. Blaze showed another scene. It was Dutch with three men, one of them was Ivan. "You will go and kidnap this girl." Seeing a picture of herself in Dutch's hands, Kristen growled and was about to go and charge at him again, but Mar'ek purring prevents her from attacking Dutch again. "Remember for our child." he whispered. "You sent those men to harm me to…." Kristen came to a realization. "You wanted to kill Mar'ek don't you? You wanted to kill him!" "I did this because I want you to be safe!" Dutch explained. "You had to set me up with three different men to lure Mar'ek into a trap, Not to mention sending James overseas and aborting my baby without my consent?!" Kristen yelled. "That's fucked up, dad, Or should I call you Dutch, I think Dutch is more appropriate for you." "Watch what you say, young lady!" Dutch growled. "You will obey me, Kristen Anita." "No!" Kristen yelled out again, feeling angrier and angrier. "I am an adult now, and I don't need you to tell me otherwise!" Dutch watched his daughter. "I raised you and trained you to kill these bastards, and this is the thanks I get?!" "Don't talk to my friends like that." Kristen said. "Friends? Kristen, get it through your head, these creatures killed my men a year before you were born!" "Oh yeah?" Kristen smirked. "You will be freaked when I tell you this." Dutch watched her carefully. "Im pregnant with his child." Dutch looked at her wide eyed. "You are WHAT?!" "Im carrying my mate's pup. It will be a hybrid. Half Yautja and Half Human." Dutch growled at Kristen and Mar'ek. "how can you do this to your own father?" "You were never around my life!" Kristen cried again. "I believed that you were in a mental institution for 10 years and you lied to me! You set me up with three men..one of them was my ex boyfriend. He and the other two are dead a year after you sent James overseas to his death and you decided to murder your own grandchild? That's way worse than being on a bounty for you." Mar'ek looked at her in shock, while the other hunters gathered around while Kristen looked at her father, then at Horns and Pod. "Let him go." The two looked at her in shock, and they grabbed his arms and cut off his restraints. "You made your choice, Dutch." Kristen said, backing up to Mar'ek and the other hunters. "I made mine. I am renouncing my humanity." Dutch watched his daughter as Mar'ek held her into his arms. "Lets go before the others arrive." Mar'ek nodded and mentioned to the hunters as they walked away from Dutch. Dutch, shocked that his daughter disowned him, got flared up. "When we get you, Kristen Anita, the scientists will cut you up and take your precious child from you, mark my words!" Kristen shivered while Mar'ek purred gently at her. "You and the baby are safe now." His words soothed the nervous Kristen. Dutch grabbed his rifle and was about to shoot at Mar'ek when someone hit him from behind. Kristen and the others looked in surprise. It was Gavin who pistol whipped his own son. "Since that encounter years ago, my son went insane." Gavin explained. "Grandpa…" Kristen smiled as she ran towards Gavin and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" "Because you wouldn't accept me.." Kristen admitted. "I love you, sweet pea. I don't care what kind of child you are having." "Even if it's a hybrid?" Kristen asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I will love this child no matter if its half human and half alien." Kristen turned to Mar'ek and smiled at him. Mar'ek walked over to Kristen side. "Grandpa," Kristen began. "This is Mar'ek, my mate, and the father of the hybrid I'm carrying." "Sweet pea," Gavin said. "You never told me that your mate is so…tall." Kristen and Mar'ek chuckled lightly. Hearing some noises, Blaze looked at Mar'ek. "Oomans…there are some more coming! We need to leave!" The others left while Kristen looked at Gavin. "My son is already pissed off at us for choosing sides." He said. Kristen looked at the cave and heard the ship running. "Come with us.." Gavin looked at Kristen. "Grandpa, please come with us." Gavin gave Kristen a small but sad smile. "Sweet pea." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We have paths that are meant to be chosen. My path has been complete, but yours is already beginning." He gave Kristen a kiss on her forehead, while tears streamed down her cheeks. Hearing a moan, Kristen looked at her father who waking up. "Go Now!" Kristen hesitated at first, but with Mar'ek's encouraging, she did. They ran to the ship just in time for take off. Kristen looked out of the window just as the mothership was taking off in the sky.

Dutch saw much to his anger, his own dad letting Kristen go with that creature. "How can you do this to your own son?!" Dutch yelled at his father. "Kristen has the right to choose as she pleases! You are insane!" Dutch grabbed his handgun and aimed it at his father. "Maybe you're the one who is insane.." he pulled the trigger…

Kristen saw to her horror from the mothership, Gavin got shot in the head by Dutch. "Grandpa…" Kristen collapsed on the ground and began to mourn for her loss, Mar'ek watching Kristen mourn for her grandfather, walked up towards her and placed his arms around her, hugging her and comforting her. The mothership left the Earth's hemisphere when Mar'ek held Kristen into his arms and took her to the infirmary.

"I know it's hard to say goodbye." Kristen nodded her head. "But we got to do what's best for the baby and for us as well, if you will still have me as your mate?" Kristen turned around and smiled at him. "Yes I will be your mate." The two kissed each other with so much passion until Radii arrived. "Sorry to break your moment, but I hear that Kristen is pregnant?" Kristen looked at Mar'ek and nodded. "That's me." "Okay, we need to check the baby." The medic assured her and turned on the ultrasound. Placing a scanner over her body, the medic scanned it until she got something on the computer screen. "Ahh...here it is, your new baby pup." Kristen and Mar'ek smiled at each other, holding onto each other. "Congratulations you two." Radii smiled. "The baby will be born sometime in 3-4 months. How are you feeling right now?" "Very tired, and feeling sick as well…" Kristen wondered. "That's very normal for a Yautja female but for an Ooman female carrying an Hybrid, Kristen will need to be put on bed rest and taken care of around the clock, Mar'ek." Mar'ek nodded and watched Kristen, as she yawned. "I don't know what the suckling is going to do with her body, but with plenty of nourishment, healthy foods, and some exercises Kristen will be fine." Radii turned off the machines and helped Kristen up from the med table. Mar'ek scooped her into his arms and they went to their room. Mar'ek immediately placed her on their bed gently, not wanting to hurt her or the baby. He joined her and hovered above her. He placed his hand on her belly and smiled. "I can't believe that I'm going to be the father." "Me neither." Kristen smiled. Mar'ek brushed her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kristen." Mar'ek said. "I never meant to hurt you emotionally." "I know." Kristen answered softly. "I want to be there when you give birth." "What if your family doesn't like me, cause I'm the threat and all…" "They will understand my choice of choosing you as my mate, along with carrying our baby." "Not to mention tha-" Mar'ek cupped her face and smiled at her. "We don't see you a threat anymore now that you renounce your humanity. My family will understand." Kristen sighed nervously unsure about Mar'ek's choice of words. "Let's not focus on what my family thinks right now." Mar'ek said. "Let's focus on you and the baby. You need plenty of rest. We got about 3 months anyways." "Deal." Kristen smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss. For the rest of the trip, Mar'ek and Kristen focused on their love for each other and for their newest addition that is coming soon. Later on they will focus on Mar'ek's family, but now, they will focus on each other and love like this doesn't come around a lot often in this lifetime.


	20. Epilogue

5 months later...

"AHHH!" Kristen cried out in pain as the healers circled around her while trying to get the pup out of her. "It...hurts...so...bad..." She cried weakly. "We need to operate very quickly to save her and the pup." All Kristen can remember is the healers grabbing the scalpel and towels. She felt pressure towards her belly before she passed out. Kristen woke up with Mar'ek sitting right next to her with their child in his arms. "It's a girl, love." Mar'ek explained. Kristen sat up, only to feel pain in her lower body. "That really hurts..." "You'll feel better before you know it." Mar'ek said as he handed her the baby girl. Taking a good look, Kristen smiled at her newborn pup. She has brown eyes just like her, her body is more of her mother's, and she's got mandibles just like her father. Hearing someone entering the room, Mar'ek and Kristen looked at Mar'ek 's parents and siblings who came here to welcome their half Yautja, half human baby girl. "She's so beautiful.." His mom said. "She looks exactly like her parents." The elder smiled. Since Mar'ek brought Kristen to his world, the parents weren't very supportive of their son's choice to have a human as his mate, but they couldn't do anything because of Kristen's pregnancy. Once she showed to his family how much she means to him instead of a threat, they slowly starting to accept Kristen as a family member. "What's her name?" His mother asked. Kristen and Mar'ek looked at each other and smiled. "Her name is Aeon James." Mar'ek said proudly. "Aeon?" The elder asked. "Aeon is space, while James is after a very dear friend of mine who got killed during the war." Kristen explained. "I hate to break up the reunion, but it's time for feeding." The healer came in. The elder patted his son's shoulders. "Congratulations, my son." He came over and gave Kristen a kiss on the cheek. "You take good care of my granddaughter." "I will." Kristen smiled proudly. As everyone left, Mar'ek waited with a healer who gave Kristen special instructions on how to care for the newborn pup. Doing as she was told she began breast feeding the child. She never knew that breastfeeding her baby would be a good chance to bond with the child. "You are good at this." Mar'ek smiled. "Thanks to your translation." Kristen giggled. "Aeon is beautiful as her mother." Kristen giggled when she heard the baby cooing and took Her off of her breast and patted her back good. She continued to pat the baby's back until she heard a loud burp. "And can be loud as you too." Both Mar'ek and Kristen giggled at each other. They noticed that the baby is fast asleep in her mommy's arms. "You need your rest," Mar'ek said as he gently took Aeon from Kristen and placed the baby in the bassinet. Kristen yawned and fell asleep while Mar'ek kept an eye out on his girls.

 _I never knew that being with a male who is a different species from me would be a challenge. We are connected with our pasts. My father tried to stop Mar'ek 's brother from taking more innocent lives while Hunter brutally kills Dutch's men one by one. When I told his family who I was, the warriors tried to kill me, but Mar'ek and his warriors stopped them from doing so. It took them 5 months for me to earn their forgiveness for Hunter's murder. It was worth a shot. Since then, we ended up getting a place of our own. Mar'ek goes and hunts for us while I have to stay here and tend to the house, not to mention taking care of myself and the baby. As time goes by, I no longer thought about the past, I thought about the future. Making sure that Aeon is raised properly under traditions of the Yautja. There are times I don't understand the traditions at all, but with help from Mar'ek, Blaze, Horns(who is my confident), and the warriors who traveled to earth in search for their prey, my life as Mar'ek's mate gets easier and easier. Not a day goes by that I didn't regret my decision of leaving Earth. There are days I get a little homesick, but I know that Earth will always be my birth planet as I call Yautja Prime, my new home._


	21. AN's notes

i hope that you enjoyed reading Iridescent and thank you for reading what I wrote! I will make some editing on the story and will fix it next week and hoping that I will finish by Thanksgiving.

Prior to this story's release, there was an attack in Paris, France. Terrorists killed around 120 or more innocent people while they were doing their normal lives. Please take the time to hug your parents, husband, siblings, and anyone that you can think of. Please pray for the victims, families, and friends of the horrific tragedy in Paris.


	22. AN Updates

Hello my fellow readers!

Hope you guys had a wonderful thanksgiving. I'm very thankful for you guys who read my fanfiction stories whether it's a Pokemon, Predator, and even Yugioh fanfiction stories. I'm very blessed to have you readers read what I wrote! Next month I have fanfiction stories that will be released for the next year so you guys have to wait on it! If you want updates which will be in a few weeks, please follow me through author alert, or story alert as well.

Mewgirl99


	23. New Predator story! :)

Iridescent is going to have a sequel that will be released next year to honor the 30th anniversary of Predator film and franchise release. The title is coming soon.

Ash'rah(formerly Kristen Schaefer) is loving her new life as a mate to Mar'ek and a proud mother of two beautiful pups Aeon James, and Gavin Yeyinde. Their lives as a family are harmonic, loving, and peaceful... until one day, their peace has been disrupted.

Hmm... Who's the enemy, and who will be allies with? you will have to find out very soon! Follow me on fanfiction and you will get updates.


End file.
